


Let's (Not) Repeat The Same Mistake Again

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Death, Coco makes an important appearance!, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, he doesn't know how this whole thing works, its the sugar daddy markjae i've wanted, sugar baby! mark, sugar daddy!youngjae, that's right folks, youngjae's an awkward sugar daddy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Mark Tuan, 21 years old. His best friend decided his pretty face could be used for something more useful. Desperate for a new adventure, but drowning in student debt. Makes impulsive choices. Lonely.Choi Youngjae, 40 years old. Decided it was a great idea to attract people by using his dog, Coco. Has a lot of money. Unsure what he could do with said money. Makes bad choices. Lonely.How much damage can one reckless action done by a 21-year-old affect his best friend and a CEO?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> so, i've been whining to my cousin whether i should make my own wish come true by writing a sugardaddy!markjae fic or not.
> 
> so here it is.
> 
> enjoy!

**_Yien_ **

 

**_Age: 21_ **

 

  * **_Currently majoring in Gaming Design & Technology._**
  * **_Loves dogs, so if you have one, that’s plus._**
  * **_I know I’m pretty, ladies, but I like guys too._**
  * **_I’ve got a SINGLE and HOT best friend too; his name is Jackson Wang. He’s straight ;)_**



 

“You WHAT?!” Mark fumed.

 

“I signed you up for secretsugar.com. It’s perfect, you’ve got a pretty face and a large student debt,” Jackson said, like it was absolutely **no big deal**. He did however, quickly removed his laptop within Mark’s reach, you know, _just in case._

 

“Why in the actual fuck would you do that? You can’t just do that to ME!” the elder raged.

 

“WAIT LOOK! Someone already messaged you, see hyung, you’re a catch! You didn’t have to worry at all!” Jackson cheered, purposely oblivious to Mark’s inner turmoil.

 

As much as Mark is very, _very_ furious at his best friend, he can’t help but look over curiously, the said friend smirking at him knowingly.

 

**_Ars_ **

_Hi, I’m interested. Do let me know if you are too, we can work something out at my office. Cheers._

 

“Well, this guy’s a dud. Who ends conversations with Cheers?!” Jackson exclaimed, closing the laptop when Mark stopped him to click on this _Ars’s_ profile.

 

**_Ars_ **

 

**_Age: 40_ **

 

  * **_CEO_**
  * **_I have a Maltese named Coco, who’s also the love of my life_**
  * **_Love gaming, composing music and sleeping in my spare time (I don’t have any. I’m a CEO.)_**



 

“Still seems suspicious to me,” Jackson unnecessarily commented. Okay it’s true, Ars had no pictures of himself on his profile, but pictures of his dog instead. Jackson gets a smack in the head and his laptop taken away. He debated whether to chase after him in an attempt to get it back or get his own laptop maybe thrown at him but decided on just staying put because he doesn’t want to pay for a new laptop while getting injured in the process.

 

Mark didn’t know why he was intrigued by this Ars guy, but he loves the thrill and _had been wanting a new adventure_ , so he decided to just give it a go, he could always just stop whenever he wants to, right? This won’t hurt. _Or so he thinks._

 

**Yien**

_It depends. What will I get out of this?_

 

Not long later (2 minutes), he gets a reply:

 

**Ars**

_Why don’t I get my men to come pick you up? We will discuss then._

 

Mark hesitated. What if he’s a dangerous man? What if he’s in a mafia or the CIA or some sketchy business like that dude from Riverdale… what was his name again? Right, Hiram Lodge. The man is very hot but also, very dangerous, what if Ars turns-

 

 **Ars**  

_I promise I’m not dangerous. I have a dog remember?_

 

What. The. Heck. How did he even know…?

 

**Yien**

_Send me a picture of it first and I’ll make my decision._

 

**Ars**

 

_Here you go._

 

**Yien**

_I’m free today._

 

Fuck why did I do that? Dogs are truly a weakness…

 

 **Ars**  

_Great, give me your address and my men will be there to pick you up in 30._

 

Mark reluctantly gave his address, but what could he lose right?

_Yeah, just about everything_ **.**

 

—

 

“You WHAT?!” it’s Jackson’s turn to shout now. “You asked a picture of his dog, when he HAS THEM ON HIS PROFILE but not for his OWN picture?! What if you get kidnapped? I can’t lose you brother, I can’t pay this rent on my own!”

 

“If I’m not back in 2 hours, call the police. I’ll update you about my whereabouts, don’t worry,” Mark assured himself.

 

“Of course, I’m worried! You’re meeting some CEO who posts pictures of his dog, maybe Ars isn’t even his real name!” Jackson shrieked.

 

“It obviously isn’t Jack, it’s a sugar daddy website. No one is going to put their real names, except me apparently,” Mark said, changing out of his pajamas.

 

“Hey, it’s just your Chinese name! No one uses it!” Jackson defended.

 

The elder just rolled in his eyes and looked at his phone. Ars’ men will be here in about 5 minutes, I should prepare for my death.

 

The doorbell rang at the 30-min mark and as Mark open the door, he spots 4 men in suits, a gorgeous sleek Mercedes and a black van right behind me.

 

**_Holy shit was he fucked._ **

 

—

 

The drive there was nerve-wrecking because it was dead silent, by dead, Mark thought he was breathing too loudly. The car eventually stopped in the middle of the Central Business District, in front of a very tall building. Written on the front of it was Choi & Co., a.k.a. one of the world’s biggest manufacturing company and Korea’s best. If Mark didn’t regret it then, he sure as hell does now. _Damn him and his impulsiveness._

 

The four men also accompanied him to the elevator up the top floor. Of course, the CEO’s office is on the top floor. The best for the best. Mark’s heart is beating out of his chest and he really wants to puke badly, but his inner thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated. He quickly pulled it out to see a text from Jackson, asking about his whereabouts.

 

**Mark**

_I’m at Choi & Co…. going to his office now ig_

 

He didn’t get to see Jackson’s reply when the elevator door opened, and he was quickly escorted to what he assumed to be, Ars’ office. Two knocks given on the door, before he hears a “Come in!” Mark was shoved inside, and as he looked around the huge room (can offices be this big for one person?), there wasn’t anyone. In his state of confusion, he looked around the room; there were so many awards, wine bottles, magazines framed nicely, a nice view overlooking the city. As he went to take a closer look at the magazines to see how this CEO looks like, someone cleared the throat.

 

_“You must be Yien,” the man said, as Mark turned towards the voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it! it's a short start, but i promise you the entire story is around 18k words! i'll try to update regularly but since there's smut in this, it's a bit hard to proof-read as i can't read smut during ramadan so... yeah.
> 
> OH, the reason i'm posting this is because... it's MARKJAE DAY! I absolutely love their relationships because they're uwu and kinky at the same time.
> 
> anyway! i can't promise there would be QUALITY angst, fluff or smut because i don't have much... experience... in relationships!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comment or talk to me on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)
> 
> see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, just wow. Mark’s never seen a perfect person before, but now he has. This man had slick black hair, styled nicely and looks really healthy too, contrary to Mark’s very dyed blonde hair. His suit looks expensive too, well fitted, but very expensive and classy. He’s handsome, very handsome and _whoa_ , did Mark lose half of his vocabulary just by looking at this guy?

 

“I’m Ars. Choi Youngjae’s my real name,” as ~~Ars~~  Choi Youngjae, put out his hand for a handshake. Mark’s not sure why he didn’t return it, maybe it’s because he’s smitten, in awe, shock or something, but he squeaked “I’m M-Mark.. Tuan.. Yien. Nice to meet you, Sir?”

 

Youngjae pulled his hand back awkwardly, realising that Mark wasn’t about to shake his hand and muttered “Cute.” before guiding him to sit in front of his desk.

 

 **“** Now, let’s cut to the chase. I am a very straightforward person as you can tell, very busy too. So, I’m assuming you need money for school?” Youngjae clarified.

 

 **“** Yes, sir.”

 

 **“** None of this Sir business. Makes me seem old. Just call me Youngjae...hyung,” the CEO reassured, unsure of whether it’s appropriate for Mark to call him hyung or not, due to the age gap.

 

Mark nodded.

 

 **“** So, I’ll pay for everything you need, school, trips, whatever. In return, all you have to do is be in my company, mostly emotionally, sometimes sexually. It depends really. Oh, and to take care of Coco! She’s so lonely sometimes…” Youngjae rattled on.

 

 **“** Emotionally…?”

 

“Ok, I have very few friends. And the ones I do are CEOs too, either too cocky or too busy, the ones I like usually busy unfortunately. So you know, be there for me when I need it. Being a CEO is not easy you know,” he said, as a matter of fact.

 

 **“** Oh okay…” Mark responded.

 

 **“** Oh I’m not sure if I was clear earlier. You have to stay in my mansion, you’ll get your own room, toilet and anything else you need. A helper, if you must,” Youngjae clearly explains.

 

 **“** Oh, Mr Choi… hyung… I can’t. I stay with my best friend and we’re barely making rent. So I can’t-”

 

 **“** Nonsense. I’ll buy the house for him, if it means you get to stay with me. All he has to pay for is maintenance and bills, he can afford that right?” he questioned.

 

 **“** I guess….”

 

I mean with the money Jackson saves with rent, there’s more than enough money for bills…. And Mark really, badly needed this. He’s literally drowning in debt. But what if Ars gets abusive?

 

 **“** And if one day you want out, I’ll still pay for your tuition fees, everything is still intact but you’ll be immediately kicked out,” Youngjae elucidated.

 

Wow, he sure is nice… _too nice actually_ …. Mark has nothing to lose… right? _(The fact that he questions this alot means he indeed, might lose something.)_ He gets everything paid for, so does Jackson, gets to live in a mansion and he can play with the dog too (FINALLY!). He couldn’t get a dog in his current apartment with Jackson and he missed his pets back home. Youngjae just wanted emotional company, which was good because Mark has a great listening ear, and he can leave at anytime, no strings attached and he still had a house to go home too.

 

“I’m actually not quite sure how this sugar daddy thing… works but I don’t want to like cage you or anything…” Youngjae quickly blurts out, sensing Mark’s silence as a potential rejection.

 

“Okay, yeah I don’t mind,” Mark hesitates.

 

 **“** You…. don’t mind?” the CEO clearly confused by the lack of enthusiasm.

 

 **“** No, I mean, I will do it! I don’t talk much though,” Mark blurted.

 

 **“** I can tell… but it’s fine. Least of my problems.”

 

“Yeah okay. Let’s do this,” Mark reaffirmed, mostly for himself.

 

 **“** Great, pack your things. You’ll move to my home first thing in the morning and my men will pick you up at 9am. I won’t be there, but my helpers will show and help you around. Send my assistant the details of your landlord and I’ll send a cheque. Get settled in, and I’ll meet you back home at night. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.”

 

—

 

“Wait, you’re moving out?!?! Do we even get to hang out after this? Will you be trapped? How about your phone, will you get to use it?” Jackson questioned his thoughts like a bullet train.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Gaga. I can leave anytime I want. I really need this. WE need this. You put me on this website anyway right? You wanted this for me, right?” Mark raised his eyebrow.

 

“Well, not now no!” the louder shouted.

 

“Just be glad he’s paying for the house. Now, you can pick up girls at the bar AND pay for them,” Mark attempts to compromise.

 

“In exchange for my best friend!” the younger whined.

 

It didn’t take long for Mark to pack his things, he didn’t have much to begin with because he is a simple guy (and broke too). He couldn’t sleep at night; maybe it’s due to anxiousness or excitement, he couldn’t tell. But he knows it’s going to be a hell of a ride, and _he’s not quite sure he will be down for it just yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yes, this (short) chapter is just a lot of talking, not much plot yet! i hope you've enjoyed it thus far!
> 
> so, i've decided that this story would be updated twice weekly, in 1k± words intervals (if I can, that is!). which means, it will span over 9 weeks? I originally thought about weekly updates but I do have a few fics I already pre-wrote and wanna let out before uni starts so I have to rush the TL a little bit faster. I want to let one story finish first before starting the next! this story is still in proof-reading mode unfortunately, since i'm finishing my other mark*** fic and also, i'm pretty lazy hfjeknrf 
> 
> anyway, updates will be on wednesdays and sundays, hopefully between 11-12 KST. if i'm busy, i'll update on my twt!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos/comments and talk to me on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)
> 
> see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

“So, here’s your room. Mr Choi said you can do whatever you want; watch a movie, play games, and if you want to bring Coco out, get one of us to go with you,” the main helper, Rebecca, explained. Mark only nods, in awe of his room.

 

It’s quite empty, but very spacious. The bed is huge too and he was thinking whether he could decorate his room. Before he could voice his thoughts though, Rebecca spoke up “You can furnish your room however you like, if you want extra furniture, just let us know and we’ll order it for you.”

 

The mansion was massive. It had a mini movie theatre, game room, a large garden, 10 bedrooms, including his and the CEO’s, a large dining area and a massive kitchen. The helpers quarters was quite nice as well, from the outside at least, he wasn’t given a tour of it.

 

As soon as she left, Mark took his bags are messily organized them in his (huge) closet and ended up only filling up ¼ of the space, making his wardrobe look very pathetic. He looks at the time on his watch: **10:44am**. It did take a while from his old apartment to the mansion, and he was given a tour of the massive house as well. He was pretty exhausted, he had to wake up at 8 today, instead of his usual 12pm. Hence, he decided to take a short nap, he had nothing to do anyway.

 

He woke up nearly 3 hours later, when one of the other helpers, woke him up for lunch. He was led to a dining room with a large table, and became aware of how he was the only one there. Food came rolling in by courses, and needless to say Mark was excited. At the end of the meal, Rebecca came in, asking if everything was okay.

 

 **“** Yeah the food is great Ms Rebecca but, am I usually the only one or does Mr Choi usually have other family members here as well?” he questioned.

 

 **“** Oh you can just call me Becks, Mr Tuan. And yes, Mr Choi lives alone apart from all of us of course,” she explains.

 

 **“** Oh then you can just call me Mark. How many of you are there?”

 

 **“** We have about 14 helpers in total, including me. We all have different duties, cooking, cleaning or gardening duties, to name a few, but I overlook everything. So to answer your question, yes you are usually the only one unless Mr Choi is present.”

 

Mark nodded and Rebecca excused herself to tend to her other duties. The male decided to take a walk around the mansion, and hopefully find the little white fluff ball.

—

 

Mark was walking around aimlessly, and truthfully, he might be a little lost. As he walking through the kitchens, where all the helpers bowed to him when he went in, he felt a little awkward but nonetheless, he bowed back. There, he met Coco, well, more like the little dog crashed into him. She was obviously very excited to see a stranger, and circled around him, sniffing his legs before Mark bent down to pick her up.

 

“Hi, cutie!” Mark cooed, she looked much smaller in real life but it’s more of a reason to coddle her because of her sheer size. He brought her to her room, yes, a dog having her own room, which was filled with numerous number of toys, as well as a mini playground for her to play with. Ars sure does like to pamper the dog.

 

Over the next few hours, other than playing with the dog, he managed to get a few calls in; to Jackson, who’s still freaking out _(but lowkey glad Mark’s alright)_ , his parents (he didn’t mention about his _recent_ situation of course) and texted his siblings here and there to see whether they’re doing okay.

 

Mark was glad it’s still summer break, he couldn’t handle school and _whatever this is_ simultaneously. He had a job too, but was recently let go because the cafe was closing down, and he had difficulties getting another job especially since he’s a foreigner. He had to adapt though, and find a way to get to and fro school, as well as juggle school work once it starts, oh he needs to remember to check his timetable...

 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and was informed that Youngjae has returned and would like to talk to him over dinner. Mark thanked the helper and quickly washed up for dinner. As he walked in, the CEO was playing with Coco but immediately stood up to greet in once he realised Mark was there.

 

“Yien, glad you can join me for dinner.”

 

“Oh, you can just call me Mark it’s fine. I don’t really use Yien anyway.”

 

“Alright then. We will discuss all the admin things tomorrow since I’ll be at home, I will make sure there’s a contract and everything to protect the both of us. But for now, let’s just get to know each other, since our first meeting was rushed.”

 

Mark nodded, looking down, not knowing what he can anticipate at dinner. Youngjae clears his throat, seeing the younger wouldn’t start the ball rolling.

 

“As you might know by now, I’m the CEO of Choi & Co., I was given the company about 3 years back and am the youngest CEO by far in our history. Sorry, a little humble bragging there… that’s usually how I introduce myself to other CEOs during work. Anyway, I’m turning the big 4-0 this year September 17 and I’m not-”

 

“OH! I’m born September 4th!” Mark exclaimed excitedly.

 

He quickly stopped, realising he just interrupted Ars, muttering a quick ‘Sorry’.

 

“No worries, that’s nice, we’re both Virgos then. I love playing games since 6th grade, anything really. I wonder why my parents trusted me with the company, seeing I was addicted to games half my life, didn’t know anything about what we did but hey, I guess they trained me well. I love dogs, just like your profile states, composed music as a pastime. I knew I had to take over the business one day, but if I could, I would want to be a music therapist. And I sleep, used to anyways. Now, I only get like 2 hours a day, 4 on a good one. Okay, enough about me, how about you little one?”

 

“Um…’’ Mark began, “I’m in my 2nd year of university. I’m from LA, but I decided to study in Seoul because my best friend - Jackson - convinced me to. He’s also the same person that created my secretsugar account… not me. He didn’t even tell me about it. I used to be a barista, but it recently closed down so I was much more cash tight until you came in.. I guess. I had dogs back in LA, but never got one here, so I was really glad to meet Coco here.’’

 

_‘Wow, that was a lot of words. I’m tired.’_

 

“That’s great, you’ll get to see a lot of her. Hey, listen. You don’t have to be nervous around me, I don’t bite. I can tell you can be fun when you want to, so I wanna see more of that if you’d let me,” Youngjae encouraged.

 

Mark choked on his food and looked up at him, feeling his heart flutter. Youngjae asked if he was okay, to which he replied Yes. The rest of the dinner went by quietly, to Youngjae’s disappointment. He really wanted to get to know the younger more, but he guessed this was all very new to Mark and the elder did not want to rush him into anything.

 

“Ok well, I’m done here. I’ll take my leave. Goodnight, hyung.”

 

As he stood up and walked away after finishing his dinner, Youngjae couldn’t help but felt his heart crumble a bit. Unknowingly to him, the younger felt the same as well, with regret and guilt too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter and it's up early because i'm too lazy to go on my laptop later at night lol
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos/comments or talk to me/get updates on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)
> 
> see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, both Youngjae and Mark were seated in his home-office the next morning, discussing whatever this is, like a business deal. To summarise what they discussed (not the dry stuff):

 

Mark gets to do whatever he wants, nothing illegal of course, as long as he informs Youngjae about his whereabouts. In return, he has to go to every business dinner Youngjae is invited to, as his date and attend to every need of his as well, unless there is a valid reason Mark really cannot tend to him. Mark could also request for his company if need be, unless Youngjae’s busy.

 

Like Youngjae reiterated, he doesn’t know how this whole sugar daddy situation is supposed to work, so he was really lenient about this as compared to other sugar daddies. If either of them wants out, no strings are attached. Everything will still be in place, except that Mark moves out. They both also agreed on not seeing anyone else on the sidelines, as it would cause more harm than good. However, if they were interested in someone else and try it out, they had to inform the other, and immediately cut this relationship off if they were to fall in love with someone else. _(They both didn’t mention about what would happen if they fell in love with each other, that’s to worry on another day right?)_

 

As they finished up their deal, the younger one out of the both of them voiced out:

 

“Hey hyung. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was just overwhelmed by everything I guess. I’m quiet yes, but not like yesterday so I apologise…” Mark trailed off.

 

“Oh no apology needed, I hope we can get to know each other much more-”

 

“What did you mean when you said I can be fun when I want to be?” the younger spoke up.

 

“Oh uh… I meant that… you wouldn’t just accept a sugar daddy’s offer in less than 24 hours if you’re not adventurous, would you?”

 

“What? Are you calling me desperate?” _Oh the real sassy Mark has returned._

 

The elder was taken aback by Mark’s sudden change in behavior, and Mark thought he could be done for this time, when the most glorious and full-of-heart laugh he’s ever heard rang through his ears. He saw the elder laughed his chest out, eyes closed together into crescents and mouth open wide. Oh how did not want to hear anything else for the rest of his life.

 

“You’re really cute, Mark-yah! But you know I didn’t mean that. What I meant was that you jump at opportunities not knowing what’s at stake, risk-takers. And we all need a bit of those in our lives. I’m personally not one, that’s why I have advisors. I need someone like you to… get me out of the shell I guess. And I really need a friend that isn’t cocky and a CEO,” Youngjae confessed.

 

“So that’s why you joined secretsugar?”

 

“Well yeah, I joined not too long ago actually, don’t use it often either. Truth be told, I was a little tipsy when I created it, I got told about the website and decided to go for it. When I found you yesterday, it was only my 3rd time on the site. I was looking for someone. A companion. A friend I could call mine, I guess. And I found you, I thought you were perfect. And you liked dogs, that’s an important fact. Your pictures are really nice too, but it didn’t do you any justice at all. When I saw you yesterday, it’s like an Angel walked in….. Sorry what were you asking?” Youngjae divulged.

 

“Um-um nothing…”

 

The younger was obviously flustered by the confession, he didn’t expect any of that of course.

 

“So, why did you join secretsugar?” It was Youngjae’s turn to ask now.

 

“Like I said, my friend made an account without my knowledge. You’re the first one to message me, almost immediately after the account was created. Jackson was suspicious, but truthfully, I was intrigued by you, and I do make impulsive choice in the name of an adventure, so, that’s why we’re both here. I mean, we can never go wrong with dog people right?”

 

“That, you’re absolutely right. Thanks for giving me a chance, Mark.”

 

They both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early chapter! again! because Eid is coming and I wanna clean up the house & am most energized at night. it is however, a rather short chapter but i realised from the way i divided it, the next chapter usually has more than 1k words & it alternates... not sure whether it'll be consistent though!
> 
> i've finished editing the story (finally!) and added a few additional tags which you should check out. i'll place a warning before the chapter which needs it, especially after what had happened this week. i'll also explain more then!
> 
> i got good(ish) seats for GOT7!!!! i'm so excited and grateful to be able to see them up-close! it was a strUGGLE though, but after general sales, they almost sold out! powerful legends
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you wed! 
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)


	5. Chapter 5

Every Sunday, Youngjae has brunch over at his friend Jaebeom, commonly known as JB, and his husband, Jinyoung’s house.

 

JB is the CEO of Im Corporates, who’s a long time partner with Choi & Co. and Youngjae’s college friend. Youngjae never voiced it out loud, but he had always been envious over JB and Jinyoung’s relationship, or as they’d like to call themselves, JJ PROJECT (JJP), because one of their projects was of the same name, and it just stuck. JJP knew each other since they were both 15, started dating at 18, got married at 22, managed to build an empire from the ground while raising 3 kids; namely Chaeyoung, Hyunjin and Chenle; and still going strong at 45. They are known as the power couple in the industry, and one would think they’re snobby (JB can get ruthless and fierce), but they are actually very humble and polite people. Youngjae wished to be like them in the future, but he’s already 40 and definitely at least 20 years too late.

 

His other two friends, who also happen to be happily married, are Bambam and Yugyeom. They’re Co-CEOs for an entertainment agency called YOUNG & RICH, which is also one of the top agencies in Seoul. Youngjae met them in high school, and the three of them instantly became best friends. Bambam and Yugyeom started dating when they went to college, but unlike JJP, got married just recently at 35 and adopted Sanha a year after.

 

So yes, Youngjae felt like the fifth wheel, if that’s even a thing, and he feels very, very lonely for the longest time because he had been in relationships, but none of them were as long and as passionate as his friends’. He doesn’t dread meeting with them though, he always plays with the kids (more like they play with Coco), and he definitely enjoys hanging out with the children and his friends more than being alone.

 

The adults were all seated at the gazebo in the Im’s backyard when Youngjae announces his big news.

 

“So… I recently hired… a... what the millenials call these days… a sugar baby, yeah…” Youngjae quavered.

 

“YOU WHAT?!?! No way, on that website you said you found? What is it called again, sugar daddy? Secret baby?” Bambam exclaimed.

 

“Secretsugar.”

 

“Yeah that’s it! Well? Where is she? Why didn’t you bring her? How old is she? Is she pretty?” Bambam jabbered.

 

“It could be a guy, babe. I mean, he is surrounded by gays, his only friends are gays…” Well, way to hit the hard truth, Yugyeom, exposing the fact that Youngjae only had 4 friends.

 

As usual, the both of them started bickering (like an old married couple), which just left JJP.

 

“So who is it?” JB asked.

 

“His name’s Mark. He’s 21 and he likes dogs,” Youngjae replied.

 

“AH HA! Told you it’s a dude,” Yugyeom chimed in.

 

“Shut up, kids. It’s Youngjae’s turn to talk,” Jinyoung demanded.

 

“It’s always his turn to talk according to you,” Bambam mumbled.

 

“That’s right. I hate the both of you.”

 

“Hyung, can we see him? When are you bringing him?” Yugyeom prodded.

 

“I can show you guys pictures from his profile, but that’s all I got. And not anytime soon, I literally just met the guy. We haven’t done anything more than having 3 proper conversations.”

 

Youngjae pulled out his phone and went onto the website to show his friends Mark’s pictures. They all stared at him in awe, and suddenly Youngjae felt protective so he quickly pressed the power button and kept his phone back in his pocket.

 

“HEY! I wasn’t done looking at him yet,” Yugyeom retorted.

 

“Mark’s pretty and Youngjae’s feeling possessive,” Jinyoung smirked.

 

Everyone, except the subject at hand, “Oooooo”-ed at Jinyoung’s statement and Youngjae just stood up to play with the kids, rather than hear his friends spout out nonsense. He’s not possessive….. Heck… he doesn’t even know Mark well enough yet…

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t know how. Youngjae hasn’t dated anyone in over 20 years at least. His friends were usually talking him out of dating other people, for some odd reason. He’s trained in speaking to potential clients, not sugar babies or whatever. He doesn’t know how to start initiating sex with someone, let alone flirt. Mark seems really introverted too, so that’s even worse because he was too introverted. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Why did he even message Mark when he couldn’t even handle flirting?

 

_God dang it, Youngjae._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you met the rest of Youngjae's gang! i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> and if there is anyone here celebrating Eid like me, Eid Mubarak in advance! 
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) (i've just recently changed my user!)


	6. Chapter 6

CEOs can have anything they ever want, but the one thing a CEO never has is: sleep. Plenty of sleep that is. A CEO is always on the clock, morning through night, liaising or having meetings at 3am with people across the globe, travelling back to back for work, you name it. And for poor Youngjae, whose love of his life was once sleeping, does not have the privilege to sleep 12 hours a day anymore. The first few years were tough, but he soon got used to it, but he can’t lie and say he wasn’t tired because if truth be told, Youngjae could sleep for a million years if given a chance.

 

So when he gets the opportunity to sleep at, let’s say 12am, Youngjae can’t sleep. He will only be able to sleep at 5am and would wake up 2 hours later to get ready for work. So now he’s sitting in the living room playing League of Legends, and he’s frustrated because he keeps dying since he hasn’t played for so long, so he’s rusty at the game he used to stay up till 5am to play on.

 

He had groaned for what seem like the tenth time that night when he heard footsteps from behind him and being the paranoid person he is;

 

“WHO’S THERE?? COME OUT OR I’LL CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!” Youngjae yelped.

 

The owner of the footsteps came out of the shadow and mumbled, “Um, it’s just me.”

 

Right. Youngjae had another human being other than him living in the house now. He nodded and went back to his game. To his surprise, Mark sat at the corner of the sofa he was sitting on. Remembering the younger likes playing games too, he asked whether he wanted to play.

 

“No thanks, I don’t really play the game.”

 

“I can teach you!” Youngjae volunteered.

 

“Maybe another time? It’s 12.30am, I was going to get a drink but I saw you instead. What are you doing up and not sleeping anyway?”

 

“Can’t sleep. My body clock isn’t used to this early sleeping time, so I game.”

 

 _‘Should I offer something to him? I mean, I’ve been here one week but nothing has happened… But what? Sex? Comfort? Hugs?’_ Mark thought to himself.

 

“Um… I could help you?”

 

They both looked at each other with uncertainty but much to their surprise, Youngjae gave a very slight _(blink and you miss it)_ nod.

 

—

 

They’re now both laying down on Youngjae’s bed, an arm apart.

 

 **“** What do… you wanna do?” Mark finally spoke up.

 

“Let’s just… talk… get to know each other ya know. OKAY! Topic of the day: Family. You go first.”

 

“Okay… like I mentioned before, I was born in LA, moved here for college. I’m the 3rd child out of 4, I have 2 older sisters and one younger brother. My entire family is in LA, I’m the only one here. My sisters are married, the oldest has two daughters, and they are the most adorable nieces… I miss them, it’s been a while since all of us saw each other physically,” Mark shared.

 

“How long?”

 

“Ever since I got here so about 1.5 years? Yeah, a college student surviving on minimum wage, having to pay rent, school debts, the remaining little money I have can’t get me a ticket home even if I starve. Trust me, I tried.”

 

“Guess that’s what I’m here for, right?” Youngjae jokes.

 

Mark shrugged.

 

“Wokay guess it’s my turn. I’m the youngest, but the heir to Choi & Co. apparently. My older siblings somehow managed to weasel out of their way, one’s a nurse and another a lawyer. So I’m stuck with the business, which is fine, I didn’t even know what I wanted to do in life anyway. Can’t make a career out of gaming and sleeping right? Hahaha, wait no I didn’t mean it. I meant like I can’t --”

 

“I understand, I felt like that too but ever since I took this course, I learnt that you actually kinda can? I’m not sure what I’m doing either.”

 

“You and me both. Okay do you wanna pick the next topic?”

 

“Yeah, I wanna know more about your love life if you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t have much really, I used to date back in college but after that, I had zero time for dates, as much as my friends try to set me up. My parents too, they’re always like ‘You need to get a wife! I don’t want you to die lonely and I also want heirs to the business. You can kill 2 birds with one stone so just get yourself a wife, son.’ or ‘Honey, my friend has this daughter. She’s beautiful and well-mannered and she’s interested? Should we set a wedding date?’”

 

Youngjae went on, “It’s so annoying really because first, I’m like gay so I don’t want a wife but I haven’t told them yet because truthfully, I’m scared, like would my parents disown me?? This business is all I have but I guess I’m lonely now so I’m on a losing end here. Sorry I’m blabbering, Mark but it’s just so good to let it out, you know w--”

 

The elder looked over and found the younger sleeping soundly. Wow, he must have talked a lot. Mark looked very relaxed, and downright just, _beautiful_ , Youngjae had to admit. Deciding he wasn’t going to sleep yet, he tucked Mark in and kissed his forehead. Why? Because he felt like it. No, Youngjae can’t justify why he did what he did, he promised himself to apologise to Mark tomorrow first thing when he wakes up. He walked outside and continued playing games and about an hour and a half later, he fell asleep sitting down on the sofa, in a midst of a game.

 

—

 

Mark woke up in a room he doesn't recognise and naturally panicked to check whether his clothes were on and sighed in relief when they were.

 

Must have fallen asleep in Youngjae’s room… he thought to himself. Wait, where is he?

 

Mark got up and decided to go into the living room to find Youngjae and JACKPOT! He did, but oh, he's sleeping so uncomfortably… should I help him lie down? Or should I call someone to help? Deciding on the former, he tried to push him down but clumsily got his hands stuck under Youngjae and unfortunately for him, the elder woke up to what seemed like a compromising

position; Mark on top of him. They both panicked, shouted and eventually stood up, when Mark apologised, saying he wanted to help his hyung to sleep properly,

 

“No you don't have to apologise! I did talk a lot. However, I do. I accidentally kissed you last night…” Youngjae confessed.

 

“You what?!”

 

“N-No I meant on the forehead. I kissed you on the forehead. A quick one though, I swear! I didn't mean to,” Youngjae pleaded.

 

“O-oh… it's fine,” Mark stuttered back, not knowing what to say to the sudden confession.

 

The atmosphere now is very awkward for Mark decided to move to walk towards the kitchen for breakfast. Youngjae trailed behind him like a lost puppy, and soon enough, they were both seated at the dining room waiting for their meal. Neither of them talked, and both ate their meals in silence.

 

Mark awkwardly shifted in his seat and said, “Sorry for sleeping on you yesterday.”

 

 **“** Oh no it's fine, I probably bored you to death, or sleep in this case.” Youngjae gave the best smile he could muster up, trying to assure Mark it really was fine.

 

 **“** NO IT’S NOT FINE! You are paying for my everything and all I've done is talk! You said it's fine to everything but it's not!” Mark suddenly puffed. He didn’t like feeling he was dependent on someone, without doing anything in return. “I need to do something, anything, because you've done so much for me already and I need to pay you back somehow. Please let me do something for you, anything, just please,” Mark begged.

 

Youngjae was stunned, Mark had always not been a loud talker and he was as hell was shocked by the sudden outburst. Mark widened his eyes because he couldn't believe he did that, and profusely apologised for his “rude behaviour”.

 

 **“** It's fine really, it's just nice to talk to someone for once.”

 

“Please I beg you, let me do something. I can't freeload off of you. It’s not right, and I won't allow myself to do that to you.”

 

The CEO took a deep breath and said, “Fine, so be it. Meet me in my bedroom tonight, 12am. I want to fuck you.”

  
_Oh fuck. Shit._ This was not what Mark expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! welcome back, the past 2 days had been tiring from the amount of visiting i had to do for Eid but here i am!  
> i've also decided to expedite the story after this chapter, which means much longer chapters but the story will finish faster as well! the next chapter has (badly written) smut, and a lil warning, it may be cringe, something out of a bad porn video or something HAHAHA
> 
> my uploading schedule will also change, it'll still be every wed or sun but i'll post it whenever i'm free instead of late at night :)
> 
> thank you for still reading this fic, your kudos and comments mean so much to me!!!
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)


	7. Chapter 7

Mark had his hands tied on top of his head, eyes blindfolded and was stark naked. Yep, you could say it escalated _really_ quickly.

 

“Safeword: Red. Use it if need be,” Youngjae said breathlessly.

 

Mark nodded and the elder took that as a green light to keep going. He kissed Mark all moved his body, sucking a little too hard at delicate areas, leaving purple marks all over the bare canvas. _Honestly?_ Mark was _extremely_ turned on, and quickly realised this is it. This is his kink; having no control doing anything and blindfolding. As Youngjae moved downwards, his breath hitched because holy crap, he was so sensitive. His dick is full on hard for sure, and twitching for attention. Youngjae gave a little kiss on its head, parted Mark’s legs out and started eating him out. Mark didn't even know one could go that deep but Youngjae could, and it felt so good, especially since all his senses were heightened since he's blindfolded and tied up, that he moaned out,

 

_“Daddy, oh daddy…”_

 

Youngjae stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

 

 **“** Fuck ok. I didn't even think I would have the daddy kink but I sure as fuck do now,” Youngjae blurted.

 

Mark heard him tear into what he assumed is a condom, and heard a “Mark, I’m going to fuck you now, alright?”, before he quickly nodded and _fuck. He. Is. Huge._

 

Mark wasn’t a virgin, no, he has done it with both girls and guys, and eventually decided he preferred boys, but he’s never bottomed. So, no he wasn’t a virgin but he was a bottom virgin, if that made any sense at all. This is all new to him, especially since he doesn’t have his sense of sight, but the anticipation of not knowing trumps the sharp pain he feels in his ass right now. Mark groaned out in pain as Youngjae entered him slowly, mumbling under his breath “Fuck, you’re so tight” and the younger felt tears coming out from the corners of his eyes.

 

“Are you alright? Should I stop? Shit, I should have gone slower, sorry,” Wow, was Youngjae very considerate when he’s got his dick in Mark. The latter just nodded and took a while to get used to it before he told Youngjae to carry on. The elder started off slow, _really_ slow, because he “doesn't wanna hurt” Mark again but the younger just chanted, “Harder, faster” like a prayer that it encouraged the elder to go, well, _harder and faster._

 

Sounds of skin slapping, moaning and heavy breathing were the only things heard resoundingly in the room, Youngjae was very glad he decided to soundproof his room for this purpose. The younger had placed his shoulders around the other’s neck and held him so tight, minimising the space between them both, while Youngjae kneaded his ass.

 

Almost immediately after Youngjae had found the right angle that had hit his prostate _spot on_ , Mark breathlessly said he was close, repeatedly reciting his own chant, and so was Youngjae. As they were both rushing to chase their climaxes, Youngjae crashed his lips onto Mark’s harshly and deeply, not giving the latter enough time to react than to kiss back. The former came first, followed by the latter with a loud moan, “Daddy!”, he had managed out. Youngjae quickly untied Mark’s hands and removed his blindfold, before pulling out.

 

As they looked into each other’s eyes as they came down from their highs, both pairs were filled heavily filled with lust _(and love?)_ and Mark lurched forward to capture the older’s lips and continue round 2.

 

After what seemed like hours of sex, they were both finally tired but satisfied. Mark got to top and then bottom again, he got to ride and thigh-ride Youngjae, and even gave each other blow and handjobs. In conclusion, this was probably Mark’s best sex experience yet.

_—_

Mark woke up in the elder’s arms and felt so, so good. He felt satisfied from the sex they had and a little loved, because he felt warm and safe in his arms. He wished he could relish in this little love bubble forever before he realises that it looked bright outside and -

 

**09:20**

 

_OH YOUNGJAE’S LATE!_

 

Mark quickly stood up and shook the elder, “Hyung, you’re late to work! Wake up!”

 

He heard the elder groan before he said groggily, “I took the day off so come let’s cuddle”, not caring that he has never cuddled Mark before and pulled him down, putting his arm tightly around his thin waist. Mark calmed down and allowed himself to doze off once more, not giving himself time to think about the heavy beating of his heart, and it’s not due to the panic he just had.

 

A few hours later, Mark woke up to an empty bed and the first thing he heard was his stomach growling. He walked down to the dining room and requested one of the helpers for breakfast as he entered the room.

 

“Good morning,” he was greeted by the elder. Mark mumbled back ‘Morning’ and sat opposite Youngjae.

 

“How did you sleep?” Youngjae wondered.

 

“Great, how about you?”

 

“Likewise... Thank you for yesterday, I had a great time. But I do want to apologise for being very straightforward and demanding for sex yesterday… I…. used to do that… be demanding I mean… to my other… conquests.”

 

‘Oh, what do you mean by other conquests?’ Mark wanted to ask, but instead settled on, “You're thanking me for sex?”

 

“Yes? No? I mean just in general…? You're fine, right? I mean of course not, you're definitely sore, I did you like twice, although to be very frank, those were a great two times... Hey do you want to do it again? I can let you -” It was clear the CEO was feeling a little flustered.

 

“Hyung, relax. If you want to, we can do it again. That’s what I’m here for, right?”

 

Mark softly mumbled the last part, but seeing that the elder did not ask him to repeat it again, he had heard it loud and clear.

 

Honestly? Mark thought the sex was really good, and as much as he liked to top, being on the receiving end (especially if it's Youngjae, he decided), was as amazing too. He had a couple other first-times last night too, but that’s for him to know and Youngjae to never find out.

_—_

Youngjae heaved a sigh of relief. Truthfully, he didn’t even realise he was _that_ desperate for sex until Mark offered, and suddenly the sexual drive in him starting heating up. The last time he brought _someone_ home was a good 4 months back, before the busy period started, and he was a warm-blooded male with needs he didn’t realise he had till he was balls deep in his... sugar baby.

Mark was the best he had no doubt, he didn’t think he could stop and thankfully for him, the younger didn’t want to stop either. They were going on about it for hours on end, and there was so much lust filled in them, that it channeled to the sex drive they had the night before. Youngjae felt himself blush at the thought, and quickly excused himself out of the meeting he was having to take care of the _hard business_ at hand… with his hand.

Coincidentally, the rest of week was good. They had dinner together every night, and some days Mark visits Youngjae for lunch or to pass him coffee he knew the elder needed. Mark also realised that Youngjae took lighter steps around the house, maybe because business deals were going his way, maybe because they both had sex almost every night that week, that is if Youngjae wasn’t tired after the 2am phone call meetings he still has. He has them at his home office now though, while Mark could be doing a thing or two, to help him through. Also, the elder had been sleeping better, earlier sometimes, and it’s all thanks to Mark insisting they slept together regardless whether they had sex or not. The younger just wanted to make sure the CEO slept, _that’s all._

On that weekend, Youngjae didn’t have work, so they both decided to take Coco to the nearby dog park. They allowed the puppy to run about freely while they both sat on a bench where they could see her. Mark didn’t remember how exactly it happened, but they had started to hold hands right as they left the house, it felt quite natural to the both of them, yet the younger still felt giddy at the thought.

_—_

Later that night,

 

“So what was your first impression of me? Like when we met face to face,” Youngjae spoke up while they were cuddling after a _very_ tiring night.

 

“Um…. I don’t wanna say…”

 

“Why was it bad? I was a jerk, wasn’t I?”

 

“No, no, no! It’s the opposite of that. I.. um.. Thought you were really handsome. And perfect too… you’re basically every gay man’s dream come true.”

 

“Because of my looks or my money?” Youngjae joked.

 

“Um… both?” Mark shyly smiled.

 

Youngjae started giggling and eventually full-on laughed, Mark really didn’t want to hear anything else other than his glorious but sincere laugh for the rest of his life... _That’s not weird right?_

 

“You’re really cute, Markeu-yah. Truly, I’m glad I found you,” The CEO admitted.

 

In the heat of the moment, because the younger lowkey loved getting praises, Mark pecked Youngjae’s lips. When he realised what he did, he was going to apologise but before he knew it, Youngjae captured his lips instead. What was just a chaste kiss turned out to be a slow and lazy, yet full on make-out session, till they were both too tired to continue, and Youngjae spooned Mark from behind, just like every other night.

 

The next day, on a quick morning walk with Coco, Mark complained that he never got to hear Youngjae’s first impression of him, although it was his fault, and Youngjae simply replied _“Your secretsugar pictures certainly didn’t you and your extraordinary beauty any justice.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they!! finally!!! had!! sex!!!!!!
> 
> i have zero experience in that matter, so please expect cringe-worthy, badly-written smut... because i've no idea how to write them, but have read plenty LOL. keep in mind that youngjae is a little 'new' to this stuff, hence, the awkward sex, and the awkward sugardaddy-ing.
> 
> i've decided to expedite the story and upload more at one go, but it'll be updated once a week now, most probably every thursday!
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) i update on fics through my twitter as well!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about three weeks since Mark moved in, a little more than 2 since they started their _thing_ , and they have been progressing really well. With the sex, comes the after-sex heart-to-heart talk. Somehow during the few minutes they have before one of them eventually falls asleep, they get to know each other more; like how Youngjae was the only bachelor one out of his clique, where everyone is gay, or how Mark came out to his family at the worst time possible - a funeral - _don’t ask._ But that few times they both cherished so much, it might probably be their favourite part out of this _whole sex thing_. They even started calling each other little pet names, which Youngjae lowkey enjoys although he says he doesn't.

 

“So what kind of songs do you listen to?” Mark asked.

 

“OH! I love Bruno Mars, I was going to go to his concert but my PA scheduled a very important meeting at the exact same time, so I did what was right… I fired him,” the other replied casually, like it was usual to fire your assistant for making you miss out on The Bruno Mars.

 

Mark’s eyes grew wide, and he started laughing only to realise that Youngjae was well, serious.

 

“I love your laugh.”

 

Mark’s eyes grew even bigger if that’s possible and he thanks God the room was dark, he didn’t want Youngjae to see him flushing crimson. He cleared his throat and pretended to ignore the comment.

 

“You can’t fire someone because of that only... _right_?”

 

“Why not? He deserved it.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Youngjae continued, “You should meet my friends, this Sunday at brunch.”

 

“You want me to meet your friends.”

 

“Yeah why not? They’ve been dying to meet you, especially Yugyeom and Bambam, the rowdy ones. Have been bugging me everyday since I told them.”

 

“When did you tell them?”

 

“About three weeks ago.”

 

 _That was when Mark just moved in??? He told his friends about him that same week, yet he wasn’t invited to Sunday brunches since then?_ **_Offended_** _._

 

“Yeah, sorry I wasn’t ready for them to meet you, I mean we only recently had proper interactions so…” Youngjae tried to justify.

 

Oops, Mark had his inner monologue as his outer monologue instead.

 

Mark agreed and unlike other nights, they both dozed off at the same time, Mark spooning Youngjae from the bed this time.

 

_—_

 

“Baby, I wanna hear you sing!”

 

After an hour of sex, Youngjae and Mark decided they were both not tired enough to sleep, so they cuddled when Mark suddenly remembers that Youngjae composed music too.

 

“I’m rusty, Markeu-ya,” Youngjae whined.

 

 **“** Nope, I wanna hear you sing now, or I won’t sleep with you tonight,” Mark threatened.

 

“But you _already_ slept with me, sweetheart.”

 

“I meant letting you spoon me to sleep… OH, I won’t go to your friends’ brunch.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Youngjae shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Seeing that the elder won’t budge, Mark utilised his last resort - aegyo. Youngjae hasn’t seen it yet, because Mark was very persistent in other ways, but aegyo takes the cake. No one, seriously, not one soul, had rejected Mark’s aegyo, and the American had used that to his advantage.

 

Mark’s aegyo goes a little like this:

 

  1. Puppy eyes and pouty mouth - yes he starts off strong.
  2. Cue cute voice and cute nicknames - “Babeeee~ Hyuuuuungie ~ Youngjae hyung~ Youngjae oppa! Baby~”
  3. Get into victim’s personal space, crawling, lying, sitting on them whichever was suitable. In this case, he was straddling Youngjae.
  4. Cup victim’s face in his hands, pulling off his puppy eyes, pouty mouth and cute voice all over again.
  5. And specially for Youngjae, Mark gives him little chaste kisses to his lips, until…



 

“Fine…” _DING!_ Fool-proof, “I’ll sing to you a cover of -”

 

 **“** NO! I want you to sing a song of your own.”

 

Youngjae sighed, knowing he will never win this little battle, because again, it’s a fact: _No one can ever reject Mark’s aegyo._

 

_Even if I try to cover my eyes_

_Even if I try to cover my ears_

_I feel you_

_To me_

_Just walking this road_

_Just breathing is hard_

_The trauma_

_You left_

_Because of that trauma_

_Just eating_

_Just trying to smile_

_Is hard to me_

_This terrible trauma_

_Trauma_

 

“Who broke your heart?” Mark spoke up after a while, shocked by the intensity of the lyrics. He clearly didn’t expect this of Youngjae, an actual sunshine, at all.

 

“No one, somehow the lyrics just came to me.”

 

“It’s really sad.”

 

Youngjae nodded, and since Mark was still sitting on his lap, he gave the younger a quick peck, before carrying him to the game room, where they continued their little night, playing little rounds of a game called _‘Exploring their kinks.’_

 

_—_

 

Youngjae didn’t tell his friends Mark was coming, they always had more than enough food for brunch anyway. They were both a nervous wreck, each for different reasons; one is because he couldn’t predict what was going to happen when they see the other, and the other well… he didn’t know whether they’ll like him. Youngjae did give the younger a brief introduction (and warnings) of his friends, but that definitely did not ease Mark’s nerves at all.

 

Youngjae’s entrance usually goes like this:

 

  1. He needed to make sure he was always the last one to arrive, to execute:
  2. Release Coco to the backyard without being seen, where they usually will be if it isn’t raining
  3. Wait a while - usually 2 minutes - for the kids to finish ambushing Coco + calm themselves down
  4. Enter the backyard either by
    1. Dancing and shouting crazily.
    2. Singing the opera.
    3. Reenacting the part in Frozen where Elsa freezes Anna, and surprisingly one of the kids would usually play along.
    4. All of the above.



 

This time though, he was too nervous. So screw that detailed steps of Youngjae’s entrance, because today, he was just walking in hugging Coco by his arms a little too tightly for Coco’s comfort, and Mark hand-in-hand in tow right behind him. He quickly sneaked in to the backyard, dumped Coco down with the kids, and joined his friends making sure that there was an empty seat beside him so Mark could sit there. He quickly poured himself a drink and drank it slowly, but he knew introductions were inevitable but he was clearly delaying it for as long as he can.

 

JB, Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom were looking at him and then at his friend that he brought, in confusion. However, Jinyoung took the hint soon enough and introduced everyone to Mark. In return, Mark introduced himself back but Youngjae still hasn't uttered a word yet, making the whole situation very quiet and awkward. The oldest of the children, and the only girl, Chaeyoung came up to Mark and introduced herself (JJP lowkey pride themselves of their children’s politeness), before pouring herself a drink and sitting down on JB’s lap to snack on the food on the table.

 

“She’s my oldest, 8 years old, Hyunjin over there is next at 6 years old and the youngest is our little baby, Chenle. He’s 2 and we adopted them all, the first two’s Korean but the last one’s  from China,” Jinyoung explained.

 

“The other boy is our boy, Sanha, he’s 5,” Bambam piped up, before calling the rest of the children to start eating now that “Uncle Youngjae and his friend Uncle Mark is here.” They said hello, well except for Chenle, who could barely talk properly but had just acquired the skill of running, so he could still play with the older ones. Jinyoung picked him up to feed him while the rest took their own seats, and Mark had to nudge Youngjae, who was still unmoving in his seat.

 

Lucky for Mark, unlike Youngjae, his friends were quite the talkers, and they soon became comfortable with each other and talked a lot amongst each other, except Youngjae of course. The kids were quite curious about the new addition as well, and took an instant liking to Mark since he knew how to entertain kids well.

 

“YA Youngjae-ah, you’ve barely said a word. It’s rude, you know,” JB finally spoke up, which brought the subject of his statement out of his bubble.

 

“Sorry yes hi everyone, guessed you met Mark, the guy I met on the website,” he bullet-trained through.

 

“What website?!” Hyunjin excitedly asked, with food in his mouth, which he got scolded for by his parents for talking with his mouth full.

 

“A dating website for adults, Hyunjin-ah,” Mark replied gently.

 

“So does that mean you’re dating?!” Sanha asked.

 

“Um…” Mark didn’t know what to answer to that.

 

“Yes we are! Dating, I mean,” Youngjae mumbled out. Every adult were looking at him with wide eyes, ignoring the boys squealing of, “Uncle Youngjae and Uncle Mark sitting on the tree, K I S S I N G!”

 

**_“We should tell Mark about Luke before it’s too late,” Bambam whispered to JB, to which he received a nod in return._ **

 

_—_

 

“Hey, sorry I told them that we were dating, can’t exactly tell them I’m paying you for sex can’t I?”

 

Youngjae and Mark had just arrived home and were settling down for the night.

 

“Yeah I understand but… do you want to be actually dating…?” Mark asked, secretly a little hopeful.

 

The silence that followed almost felt like suffocating, it almost felt like someone had gotten a tight grip of Mark’s neck and couldn’t let go.

 

“Um… n-n-no… I-I don’t… sorry…”

 

“Oh, okay…”

 

The younger excused himself and quickly went into his room, and that would be the first night in the past three weeks or so the both of them slept in different rooms.

 

 

Youngjae wasn’t stupid, he looked oblivious but he knew. He knew Mark wanted a relationship, he could hear the disappointment from Mark’s voice and quick retreat back to his room.It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, it’s just, **_urgh_ ** _, he doesn’t even know._ He had wanted to say “ _Yes! I want to be in a relationship with you although we just met!_ ” because he felt like if he were to be in a relationship, he’d want it to be with Mark. He likes Mark... like a lot. He liked his high-pitched laugh, which he does with his whole heart, he loved how thoughtful Mark is, giving Youngjae what he needed emotionally during their talks and physically during sex. Heck, he didn’t even know he needed coffee one afternoon, and Mark _suddenly showed up at his actual office_ and bought him an Iced Americano. Like shit, they weren’t even communicating before and Mark just shows up with his favourite drink, what kind of soulmate(?) sorcery is that?

 

But he guessed that’s the problem: **_they. just. met._**

 

He couldn’t say _yes_ no matter how much he wants to, there wasn’t any sad heartbreak history or commitment issues, he just couldn’t say yes. He wasn’t completely ready. And there was simply no reason for that.

 

Mark, however, was a little bit stupid. Who can blame him, when he got just flat-out rejected just like that? Naturally, he thinks, “Oh Youngjae doesn’t like me like that.” He’s so frustrated, with life and with his feelings. He wasn’t even planning to fall for his sugar daddy, obviously, but it’s Youngjae, a.k.a the epitome of the Sun’s son, the sun itself, an Angel or all three. Yes, all three. He loved Youngjae’s laugh (guessing it’s a Markjae theme here), how hardworking and passionate he is, whether it’s at work or when he’s gaming, and just his overall positive and energetic aura. Youngjae is a good person to be around with, he has never regretted a day even though it started off weird, to say the least. So, he thought Youngjae didn’t return his feelings, which he is still exploring, and it’s putting Mark down.

 

_‘It’s okay, at least I can stop myself now before it’s too late.’  Can he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is bambam talking about?
> 
> let the angst [commence].
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, a little bit of time-jump so as to hurry along the timeline faster! enjoy!
> 
> let the awkward smut [commence]

**[TIME JUMP: 4 WEEKS LATER]**

 

Thankfully for Youngjae, Mark continued to act as per normal, sleeping with each other every night and cuddling after. The atmosphere was a little tense now though, but for the betterment of the both of them, they ignored it. Neither of them wanted to ruin what they have right now, it’s at a good place, and they intend to make it stay that way.

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Mark had hung out with Youngjae’s little clique more, going over to their houses on weekdays to entertain the kids while Youngjae’s at work. Jinyoung and Bambam even invites him out to eat and shop respectively, and it was nice for Mark to have more than one friend.

 

Speaking of that _one_ friend, Jackson comes over to the mansion, with the CEO’s permission of course, and he’s always in awe of how gigantic the house is. They usually spend their time in the game room and one day, Youngjae decided to join them when he was working from home.

 

“Hello, you must be Jackson. I’m Youngjae.” The CEO held out his hand and Jackson shook it.

 

“Yes, hello Sir.”

 

“No, no, just call me hyung it’s fine. You’re the one that created the profile that led me to my baby Mark right?”

 

Jackson was looking at Mark now, most probably because Youngjae called him ‘ _my baby_ Mark’ and replied, “Yes I did. He’s the one that approached you though, against my better judgement.”

 

“Guess it’s fate then, what are you guys playing?”

 

“Overwatch, wanna play?” Mark scooted over so Youngjae could sit beside him.

 

They must have played for hours, because Rebecca was now calling both Youngjae and Mark for dinner.

 

“Hey Becks, prepare an extra plate for Jackson here.”

 

Jackson was going to decline but before he could say anything. the CEO told him, “It’s an order, stay for dinner.”

 

Despite Jackson telling Mark months earlier than Youngjae was a dud, it seemed like the Chinese and Korean were getting along very well. Every time Jackson said something stupid, Youngjae hits him.

 

“Ouch! What do you do that for?”

 

“How could you say you’ve seen cuter dogs when Coco is the cutest?!”

 

“It’s true, the oth- OUCH!”

 

Mark’s very glad his best friend and um… _sugar daddy_ ’s getting along. It’s only important to him that they are on good terms.

_—_

“Have you considered becoming a model?” Bambam sounded.

 

Mark choked on his food and quickly shook his head. They were both at lunch, after 3 hours of intense shopping with Bambam nitpicking on Mark’s choice of clothes and buying him new ones.

 

“You should consider it, you have the face. We can represent you if you want, just hit me up. It’s really good money.”

 

Later that night in bed, Mark told Youngjae what Bambam had said and to his surprise, the CEO agreed.

 

“I trust Bam, but if he exploits my baby, I’ll kill him,” he had said, before ending their discussion by continuing what they had started an hour before.

 

_—_

 

“Hey babe, school’s starting so here’s my schedule,” Mark shoved it in Youngjae’s face before straddling him in his home office.

 

“Okay cool, I’ll get you your own driver to drive you to school,” he said, before putting the paper on his table and leaning forward to start a short make-out session before his next call.

 

“Um no, you’re already doing too much for me, and Jackson will get lonely when he makes his way there,” Mark said, in between kisses.

 

“He can pick Jackson up too, don’t worry about that,” the CEO had compromised, before clearing his table and placing Mark on it. What was a short make-out session turned to be a little quickie.

 

_—_

 

Mark was really bored in class, sure he likes his course, but like other courses, it can be quite dry sometimes. So, he decided to entertain himself.

 

**Mark**

 

_Hey baby. What are you doing?_

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Hey sweetheart, nothing much just meetings, aren't you in school?_

 

**Mark**

 

_Yes, but I’m really bored. I was hoping you can fix that._

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Oh yeah how?_

 

_Are we seriously doing this Markeu-ya?_

 

**Mark**

 

_If you want to yeah, I can go to the washroom for a bit._

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Give me five, I need to settle some stuff first._

 

**Mark**

 

_OK._

 

Mark excused himself from the lecture to go to the toilet and settle himself into one of the cubicles and his phone immediately sounded.

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Okay baby, I'm done. What do you wanna do?_

 

**Mark**

 

_I'm in the toilet right now, just imagining what you'd do if you were here._

**Youngjae**

 

_Yeah, what would I have done?_

 

**Mark**

 

_You'd probably have me on my knees, caressing my hair. And then I'd unbuckle your belt slowly like you always liked me to be, stroke your dick over your boxers and slowly pull it out._

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Fuck ok, I guess we’re really doing this but can I call you? I really want to hear your voice._

 

**Mark**

 

_Okay, yeah ok sure but you have to do the talking because I'm in public._

 

Mark's phone soon rang and he quickly picked up, ready for what's to come next.

 

 **Youngjae** : Hey babe, okay I have no idea how to do this so I'm just going to -

 

 **Mark** : Just tell me what you'd do to me.

 

 **Youngjae** : Fuck ok, I would let you take it slow first like you always do. Oh I love it when I finger you, could you do that to yourself baby?

 

Mark hummed in pleasure, inserting two fingers into himself raw.

 

 **Youngjae** : That's it baby, I love the sounds you make. After that, I'd fuck your mouth so hard, Yien, till you'd choke but you love it. Yien, baby what are you doing now?

 

 **Mark** : Imagining you fuck into my mouth and pulling my hair harshly just the way I like it. Fuck, I’m close hyung...

 

 **Youngjae** : Oh God, I miss your tight hole fuck, always so good for me Yien. My love, when I come home, I promise to fuck you so hard into our bed until you're not able to walk tomorrow, until you'll only remember my name. Won't you like that, Yien?

 

 **Mark** : Fuck hyung please I need to c-cum…

 

 **Youngjae** : Cum with me baby.

 

Mark released in long spurts, having enough control to aim it into the toilet bowl, before sighing in satisfaction. He quickly cleaned himself up and checked up on Youngjae.

 

 **Youngjae** : Yeah babe, I’m good. That was… interesting right, baby?

 

 **Mark** : Yeah it was, thanks for curing my boredom, hyung.

 

 **Youngjae** : Anytime, I will see you tonight. I meant what I said just now.

 

 **Mark** blushed: Okay hyungie, bye, see you.

 _—_  


Later that night right after dinner, Youngjae had kept his promise and fucked Mark over and over again (about 3 times) before Mark begged him to let him ride him. That went on for about half an hour. That night they were especially horny because of their little rendezvous in the afternoon, and they were going at it for four hours, with breaks of course, before they decided they were both very dirty and continued their night in the bathtub. Needless to say, they only went to sleep at 3am, and it wasn’t because of a business meeting.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up with a sharp pain on the back and self-proclaimed that he couldn’t move. Youngjae was still sleeping so Mark took this opportunity to ogle at the heavenly sight. The CEO looked peaceful and calm, the light from the Sun radiating off him perfectly and Mark could there and then fall in love with him, but he reminded himself he couldn’t because they could never happen. He did allow himself to slowly stroke the soft locks of the elder’s hair, and wishes he had the same good hair genetics as him. In a little selfish moment, Mark leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, not moving a single bit, just tasting what it’d be like if they were kissing out of love rather than lust.

 

Later at school, Mark got a text from Jinyoung, asking if he could meet him and JB for lunch anytime that week, to which he replied that he could only meet on Friday, as he had only one class that day in the morning. But... what did JB and Jinyoung want with him so suddenly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE SMUT TO SAVE MY LIFE SO I'VE SWORN OFF WRITING EXPLICIT SMUT FOR MY FUTURE FICS :)))
> 
> what does jjproject want????? for them to celebrate verse 2 month????
> 
> (whispers in jjpie; happy verse 2 month!)
> 
> i've been obsessed with what's wrong with secretary kim lately ugh it's really good, and i don't watch k-drama HAHAHA
> 
> feel free to leaves kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will progress a little bit faster. other than that, enjoy!

JB had picked Mark up for lunch and met up with Jinyoung at a seafood restaurant which JB claimed it’s ‘to die for!’ The food was good, but Mark knew there was something on the couple’s minds that made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, do you have any feelings for Youngjae?” JB spoke up.

 

_Going straight for the kill huh, JB?_

 

“Um… not to be rude but why?”

 

“Nothi--” Jinyoung when to answer, but was interrupted by his husband.

 

“Ever since you both met, Youngjae have been talking about you every single time he can bring you up. We asked him the same question, and he immediately denied it. So, do you?”

 

“You don’t have to answer that, Mark.”

 

JB glared at Jinyoung, and vice versa, Mark felt like he just intruded on an intense staring game.

 

“The less we all know, the better, Jaebeom. It’s better if they experience it themselves and for us not to interfere.”

 

“What kind of logic is that? Do you want to lose him too?”

 

The younger had rolled his eyes, and is evidently getting very annoyed.

 

“So?” JB looked at Mark again intently, anticipating an anwer.

 

Mark was weighing whether to tell them the truth or not, but with the couple staring at him intently anticipating an answer, he decides on the former: _Yes._

 

“See, I told you. Listen Mark, I think you should stop yourself before it’s too late because -”

 

“Why are you discouraging him like that? They should be allowed to love freely and experience it themselves, people should be allowed to love,” Jaebeom said.

 

“Not if Youngjae never acknowledges his feelings, you know how stubborn he is. So let’s save Mark the heartbreak when we can, we don’t want him to end up like Luke!”

 

_What?_

 

“Luke, who’s Luke?” Mark butted into their mini-argument.

 

“Not anyone important,” Jinyoung said nonchalantly. 

 

“What? He should know the truth before it’s too late.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell because he’s gone! He’s not coming back!”

 

“Jinyoung, that’s the point! He deserves to know the truth! We couldn’t save Luke, but we can save him!”

 

“He could be different!”

Mark at this point had already started shaking, because they had both raised their voices, the argument was getting quite intense, and people started giving them looks. And whatever this was had something to do with Youngjae and this guy, Luke, who they couldn’t save for some reason. Mark could tell it wasn’t anything good.

 

Jinyoung grabbed his things and stormed out of the restaurant, with JB quickly following behind him, before apologising to Mark, placing a few bill on the table and saying _“Go ask Bambam and Yugyeom about Luke, please,”_ before leaving the restaurant.

 

Mark had immediately called for his driver, wanting to go home immediately after the chaos. The entire night Mark had locked up in his room, denying anyone from coming in which had Youngjae very worried. The latter knew that he had lunch with JB and Jinyoung, so he called them up to us if they knew what happened to Mark. JB just told him off, saying it wasn’t ‘ _a good night_ ’ for the both of them and hung up before Youngjae could say anything else. He decided to let it be, it was probably just a bad day for Mark and went to sleep alone for the first time in a while.

_—_

The moment Mark woke up the next day, he had called Bambam because he couldn’t take it anymore - he needed to know who Luke was. Thankfully that morning Bambam and Yugyeom was free and Mark quickly got up to meet them, but not before texting Youngjae he was busy that morning.

 

“I just need to know who Luke is please.”

 

Bambam and Yugyeom looked at each other, but Mark knew they were both honest people so he was really counting on them to tell him who Luke was. He asked and he shall receive.

 

“I wanna make sure that what we have to say about him, may not happen to you although it may sound familiar but -”

 

“Just tell me already.”

 

The both of them looked at each other again nervously, before the older one took a deep breath.

 

“Luke was our friend, there used to be six of us. About 15 years ago, he committed suicide. Youngjae didn’t know the actual reason as to why he did it, but the four of us knew. He had left all of us letters that were given to us in secret after his funeral.”

 

Bambam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, obviously stressed out by this storytelling.

 

“The reason why he did it was… he was in love with Youngjae. Both of them had a very special relationship, much like yours, but they were best friends first. They had a special arrangement, like best friends with benefits, but Luke caught feelings. He confessed one drunken night, to which Youngjae apparently laughed it off. When Luke confronted to him about it the next day, Youngjae said he didn’t return any feelings. They got into a huge argument that day, Luke blaming him for playing and leading him on, but Youngjae’s oblivious to these kind of things, you know?” Yugyeom took a deep breath and a sip of water before continuing, “I’m not saying he’s not in the wrong, but I wouldn’t blame Luke either. Nasty things were said, Youngjae said something like ‘I would never date someone I only have sexual relations with’ but yeah, they made up. Luke was so heartbroken though, and left the country. Youngjae didn’t think much of it, thinking he wanted a break and would come back, but the next thing we knew, Luke died. We were told he was involved in an accident, but the letters we received told us otherwise. Luke told us not to tell anyone, especially Youngjae.”

 

The next thing he knew, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cats out of the bag, huh? Luke wasn't part of the initial storyline, the story was supposed to be mostly fluff, but i couldn't help making it angsty. 
> 
> This fic is ending soon and I think the next few chapters are going to go even faster (and maybe smuttier ;))! 
> 
> In the meantine, feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)


	11. Chapter 11

“Wait, why did he faint? What did you do to him?!” Youngjae demanded.

 

“N-nothing! He just blacked out,” Yugyeom stuttered back. Youngjae rarely gets angry, but it’s scary when he does, so it’s no surprise that Yugyeom and Bambam were shitting their pants.

 

“Rebecca! Get him some water and aspirin when he wakes up,” the CEO ordered, “Get out!”

 

Youngjae had his security escort the both of them out, because he was _pissed_ to say the least. **_How could they have allowed Mark to end up like this? What if it’s something worse?_ **

 

“He needs to get checked… yes… he needs to. Rebecca, call Dr. Jung to come over now,” he further ordered, dismissing his main helper. He doesn’t want Mark to have fainting spells again, especially since he had been out for quite a while.

 

_‘It literally breaks my heart to see him like this…’_

 

“There’s nothing serious, Mr Choi. Usually it’s just stress or shock, but he’s perfectly healthy. Maybe keep him calm and stress-free as much as possible for the next few days, other than that it should be fine,” his personal Doctor said. Youngjae was relieved to say the least, but Mark hasn’t woken up.

 

“When will he wake up?”

 

“I can’t tell when exactly but it won’t be for too long. Although if he doesn’t wake up by tonight, call me up and I’ll come and check again,” the Doctor reassured. Youngjae thanked and escorted him out and stayed by Mark’s side for the rest of the day.

—

 

“We have to tell him guys, I can’t keep this secret forever,” Bambam admitted.

 

The four of them decided to meet up at JJP’s house after the youngest two got kicked out by Youngjae for what Bambam texted as ‘an emergency meeting!!!! now!!!’

 

“No we don’t, we’re going to take this secret to our graves,” Jinyoung asserted.

 

“Why not Jinyoung? We had been protecting him since Luke died, but we won’t protect him for the rest of our lives,” JB disagreed.

 

“Protecting? All we did was tell him not to date or have sex with anyone that wasn’t a prostitute, because we don’t them to end up like Luke. That’s avoidance, Jaebeom, and you know it.”

 

“Yeah so what’s your point? Not telling him is avoiding the problem,” Yugyeom pointed out.

 

“I want him to love someone without us interfering anything, and if he anything happens, he needs to learn from it himself. Us telling him is giving him a free lesson and he needs to know the reality of breaking someone’s heart AND knowing he had something to do about it,” Jinyoung rebutted.

 

“Yes so the point of telling him about Luke is that so he knew what he did to him -”

 

“By telling him he’s the reason why Luke killed himself is sure a good start -” Jinyoung sassed.

 

“And by prolonging it, if he ever finds out and if he knew we knew, we’d lose him too,” Bambam whimpered.

 

“Stop babying him, Jinyoung! We know you don’t want him to know the truth because you want to protect him from the harsh reality - that he IS the reason why Luke killed himself - by reasoning that he should experience it for himself. He’s 40 years old for God’s sake, we can’t protect a grown adult. If we don’t tell him, he will never know what it’s like to break someone’s heart. Stop. Avoiding, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung sighed in defeat, he should’ve known that his own husband could see right through him. He did know him better than himself. He hesitantly nodded his head and fought back his tears, Jaebeom immediately coming in with a hug, comforting him.

—

 

When Youngjae woke up a few hours later, he realised Mark wasn’t beside him. He instantly stood up and panicked, but found Mark’s room to be locked.

“Markeu-yah, are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I come in? Mark??” Youngjae said worriedly.

 

“Um Sir, Mark had told us not to bother him,” one of the helpers suddenly coming up behind him with a tray of food.

 

“Ok, so what’s the food for?”

 

“He requested us to bring up his food and leave it outside,” the helper said timidly.

 

“Okay give it to me, I’ll bring it to him,” Youngjae asserted, and the helper nodded, gave him the tray and quickly shied away.

 

“Mark, I have your food. Come on, open up,” Youngjae begged. There was complete silence from the inside and the CEO resorted to sitting outside his room until he comes out. _He has to eventually, right?_

 

And Youngjae was right. About 20 minutes later, Mark opened the door and to his shock, Youngjae was sitting down with his food on his lap. He quickly slammed the door, and decided he should starve for the night.

 

“Mark please, what’s wrong baby? Tell me… please” Youngjae continued begging and was about to demand Mark to open the door when Rebecca came up and told him his four friends were here. Showing up unannounced? Great.

—

 

“Hey Mark, he’s gone, come get your food,” Mark heard Rebecca say and opened the door.

 

“Thanks Becks,” he smiled gratefully before closing the door back again, afraid of Youngjae suddenly appearing.

 

Truth is, Mark was scared. He told himself to stop falling in love with the CEO before it was too late, but he did. How couldn’t he? The heart-to-heart talks they had, the domestic dog-walking, the sex which somehow turned to love, he couldn’t, or didn't want to stop himself from falling in love with him. Maybe he is still young naive and hopeful, but he really thought Youngjae was going to like him back at least.

 

_“I would never date someone I only have sexual relations with.”_

 

That broke Mark’s heart, thinking about it makes him want to puke. He wants to be angry at Youngjae, but he knows it’s all on him. It’s all his fault. For falling in love and for thinking he could be loved back.

 

Meanwhile on Youngjae’s side,

 

“TELL ME WHAT YOU TOLD MARK OR SO HELP ME. THE DOCTOR SAID HE FAINTED BECAUSE OF STRESS AND SHOCK, SO SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON,” Youngjae threatened.

 

**_“We do need to tell you something, a little long overdue. It’s about Luke.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i have zero motivation to do anything these days which includes writing fics sigh
> 
> i recently started a MARKJAE social media au my on twt so go check it out if you wanna~
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	12. Chapter 12

**_“We do need to tell you something, a little long overdue. It’s about Luke.”_ **

 

“You guys are lying, I just know it. What’s this game you are all playing huh?” Youngjae sneered.

 

“It’s the truth, hyung.”

 

“Ok so where is this letter huh? Show it to me.”

 

“We all burnt it, so you wouldn’t find out.”

 

“Liars, all four of -”

 

“I have it.”

 

The other four looked at Jinyoung in shock.

 

“YOU told us to burn it, Jinyoung.” JB shrilled.

 

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t bring myself to destroy the one thing we had left of Luke. I’m sorry.”

 

“Ok so where is it, Jinyoung?”

 

To everyone’s surprise ( _again_!), Jinyoung took out the white folded paper and handed it to Youngjae. The latter’s face turned from anger to sadness but ended up crumpling up the paper and throwing it at Jinyoung.

 

“YA! You can’t treat your Hyung like that after he tried to protect you!” JB snapped.

 

“Protect me?! From what? For 15 years, you guys lied to me. I really thought he died in that car accident ACCIDENTALLY, but knowing it was because of me?!”

 

“Hyung! What’s done is done, you can’t change the past but you can learn from it!”

“I killed my best friend! All because I didn’t love him back?! All because I said I didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone I only have sex - Oh My God. So that’s why Mark’s been avoiding me.” Youngjae ran his hands through his hair and pulled it in distress, before falling on his knees and started crying.

 

“Hyung, love isn’t a choice… You couldn’t love Luke back and that’s okay -”

 

“That’s not the point! It was the things I said, shit shit shit!!!”

 

It took a while for things to calm down, but when it did, the youngest took the plunge and asked:

**“Hyung, are you in love with Mark?”**

Youngjae looked up.

—

 

Five days. They haven’t had sex, let alone any sort of interaction for five whole days. All their progress of eating dinner, sleeping or doing anything together at home became futile. Technically, Youngjae could just summon Mark since he was paying him but since the younger had been actively avoiding Youngjae, there was nothing the CEO could do, he couldn’t blame him for avoiding him either.

 

That didn’t stop the begging though.Youngjae’s a persistent person, so he pleaded outside his room for five days and counting.

 

“Mark, please let me explain. I didn’t mean to kill Luke, please.”

 

Everything proved fruitless, Mark wasn’t responding to him, and he didn’t leave the room either.

On Day 6, whilst walking to Mark’s room to start his new daily routine, he got a note from Rebecca, “Mark asked me to give this to you”, which read:

 

**_Mr Choi,_ **

 

**_I will be going away for a while, starting tomorrow._ **

 

**_Yien_ **

 

The CEO crumpled the note and threw it at the floor before going into his room and slamming the door. Not only was he sexually deprived, he was more so emotionally deprived, badly craving for love and affection, Mark’s love. He missed him already, although the younger was still here.

—

 

The craving for his love soon turned into anger. Things at the office has been going great, but once Youngjae gets home he gets upset and irritated at everything. Mark was gone for 5 days now, and the elder succumbed to sleeping in his room on the third. Everything smelled like Mark, which gave him comfort and Youngjae wanted him back so bad. But he knows he owes it to Mark after rejecting him and for what he did to Luke, so he cries himself to sleep on Mark’s bed, Coco providing a little comfort to him as well. When he’s not sleeping, he gets very angsty and annoyed at his helpers and employees, getting very particular about something so small. He is sometimes rough as well, but not violent, just a whole lot of shoving of objects that _suddenly_ gets in his way.

 

**[MARK POV]**

 

Mark went home to his old apartment, where Jackson now resides alone. He had managed to escape with Rebecca’s help. The latter was, of course, elated when Mark came home, but got upset when he realises Mark was distraught. Mark didn’t cry, but he gets extra quiet and down, and he wasn’t ready to explain the situation to Jackson until a couple of days later. The latter was told how his best friend ‘sort-of got rejected’ by the CEO, he didn’t even know whether he can count it as a proper rejection, but it felt like it. He also told him about Luke and him not wanting to be in a relationship with someone he only had sexual relations with. Mark did admit on how he didn’t know what his feelings for Youngjae were, but he knew they both had a special connection that was much more than the platonic level at this point. He didn’t know what to feel, how to feel, because this situation was complicated as much as it was simple. Mark knows he wasn’t ready to go back, hell, the note he left was very vague, Youngjae could just assume he’s not coming back and find another sugar baby. There were no messages or calls from the CEO either, so he guessed Youngjae didn’t really care.

 

On his fifth day away, Mark decided to go onto secretsugar again, since he hasn’t really been on it other than the first time. He had gotten many more requests, and some from females as well, although Jackson explicitly stated for him that he’s gay. He opened those messages and among them were:

 

 **“Hey sweetheart, I think we could make each other feel good. Interested? ;)”** _No._

 

 **“What else can you do with those hands of yours other than gaming?”** _??????? Ew._

 

 **“I know you’re gay but I need a boyfriend for my cousin’s wedding and you’d be perfect. A one-time thing I swear.”** _What??_

 

Mark could definitely call himself very lucky for getting non-perverted Ars. Ah, that reminds him, he could see when the CEO was last online. He clicked on his profile, it was still up, but there’s nothing much to it like the first time he clicked on it. He then clicked onto their direct messages, and the last time he was online was… oh. One month ago. And Mark realised that he had first met Ars a month ago, so the latter didn’t exactly meet anyone after he got with Mark. That’s nice, he guesses, there was a flicker of hope, Mark doesn’t know what kind but it’s reassuring. As Mark was about to log off, Ars’ one month ago turned into Online, with the green light appearing beside it as well.

 

Fuck fuck abort ab--

 

**Ars**

 

_Hello Yien. How have you been?_

 

‘Fuck ok he knows i read it should I reply?’ Mark’s hand was shaking badly at this point, and he was this close to crying.

 

**Yien**

 

_Hi. I’ve been well._

 

**Ars**

 

_I haven’t._

 

**Yien**

 

_Okay._

 

**Ars**

 

 _Okay_.

 

Wow, that conversation was as dry as the Sahara’s desert. Mark didn’t know what to reply, he wants to continue the convo but he does not know how. Before he could think about it further:

 

**Ars**

_Coco misses you._

 

**Yien**

 

_I miss her too._

 

**Ars**

 

_I miss you._

 

Mark’s heart stopped.

 

**Ars**

 

_Sorry, that was Bambam._

 

‘Oh. Okay.’ Mark thought.

 

**Yien**

 

 _Okay_.

 

**Ars**

 

_No, that was a lie. I miss you. Come back, please._

 

Mark quickly closed the app and threw his phone away from him. He couldn’t take it.

 _—_  


‘Fuck why did I do that?’

 

Youngjae was 3 beers in, but everyone knows he has a high alcohol tolerance, so at this rate he was slightly drunk but still sober. Not sober enough to justify why he texted Mark to come back to him though. He had opened Secretsugar because he felt like it, maybe to find another sugar baby, maybe to talk to Mark. He did have a Gala coming up, and he specifically told Mark he needed him for this stupid dinners. _‘Should I ask him to come with me? Since it’s part of the deal?’_ The CEO decided otherwise, afraid of what the answer would be.

 

He missed him, sober or not. He didn’t know what feelings he had for the other, but he craved his attention, affection. He wants to be selfish and have everything Mark had to offer, because he’s like that. He gets selfish in love and with love. _Did he love Mark?_ No. He’s getting there though, eventually, and he knew it. It’s still early to turn back, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to love Mark and he wants Mark to love him as much, it’s all he needs, it’s all he wants but he will never vocalise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youngjae tries not to pick up men by using his dog challenge!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	13. Chapter 13

It had been one week since Mark left and 2 weeks since they had any sort of interaction, sans the secretsugar conversation. Youngjae wonders when Mark will come back, if he ever will that is and Mark wonders if Youngjae thinks about him or meant what he said when he messaged him.

 

_I miss you. Come back, please._

 

Neither of them had opened the app since, one too scared to see the reply and other too scared of seeing the message again. Mark still wasn’t ready to go back, and in order to distract himself, he started looking for a job. It’s a bit hard looking for one since he’s on a student visa, which meant he couldn’t work at a lot of the jobs due to the laws. He was waiting in line at Paik’s Coffee, thinking hard about what drink he should get when:

 

“Hey, Mark!”

 

Mark turned towards the voice and spotted Bambam coming his way. He waved back and said a small “Hello” back.

 

“You weren’t at Sunday brunch, we missed you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Look, we are sorry that things ended up like this. We told Youngjae about it too.”

 

Mark nodded his head.

 

“So, what are you going to wear to the Gala?”

 

“What... Gala?”

 

“Oh Youngjae hasn’t asked you yet? He said he would. It’s some Gala all 5 of us always attend, we don’t really care but the food’s GOOD.”

 

“Oh, I moved out of the house.”

 

“Oh… I see. I didn’t know, I’m sorry. But why don’t you still attend? It’s a Couples-only event but you don’t have to be Youngjae’s date. You can be mine and Yugyeom’s will be Youngjae’s.”

 

“Oh I don’t know…”

 

“I promise, we will make sure Youngjae doesn’t bother you. I just want you to come and enjoy yourself, it’ll be your first time at a Gala right?”

 

Mark nodded.

 

“It’s next Saturday, you can text me if you decide to go. We can get you a new suit.”

 

Before Mark could reply, the barista had already asked for his order, as well as Bambam’s, and the latter paid for both their drinks before saying a quick goodbye, “Daddy duty calls!” So Mark now had a free coffee in hand, reminding himself to pay Bambam back the next time he meets him, if he ever does.

—

 

Youngjae had just finished his 4th meeting of the day, with 2 more scheduled later in the day when his PA told him he had a call awaiting for him.

 

“Hello, Choi Youngjae,” he greeted formally.

 

“HYUNG! Mark moved out and you didn’t tell us?!”

 

“W-what are you talking about?”

 

“I saw him just now before I picked Sanha up. Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“You’re a bad liar you know that right?

 

Youngjae knew this was a fight he can’t win, Bambam had always seen through him, and is that one friend he always confides in. He told the younger everything that had happened, from Youngjae begging him endlessly, the younger moving out, the drunk conversation he had and how he hasn’t moved back. By the end of it, Youngjae was tearing up and Bambam had heard a sniffle or two.

 

“Mark will come to it I’m sure, just give him time.”

 

“What if it’s too late?”

 

“I trust Mark. Also, I invited him to the Gala if you don’t mind. He hasn’t told me his answer yet though, you should bring him for a fitting nonetheless.”

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“Just… hang in there okay?”

 

“Okay, thanks Bammie.”

_—_

**[TWO DAYS LATER]**

 

“JUST TEXT HIM HYUNG!!!!!” Bambam shouted.

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

The two CEOs are now playing tug-of-war with Youngjae’s phone, one trying to get to it to text Mark and the other trying not to kill the younger with it. Mark had agreed to go to the Gala AND be Youngjae’s date, so now Bambam is trying to get Youngjae to text him to go for a fitting with him.

 

With his long and lanky hands, Bambam managed to get to it while pushing the other down, unlocking his phone and quickly opening up Mark’s contact.

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Hey, Mark. I heard you’re going to the Gala with me._

 

“What did you say to him?” Youngjae asked, and looked over to the message Bambam just sent. “Didn’t you promise him that I won’t bother him?”

 

“Yeah but he said he didn’t mind being your date,” Bambam replied, “He trusts you not to do anything silly.”

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and shoo him off, citing he has meetings to attend to.

 

“I’ll just stay here until you end, then we will get dinner,” Bambam said, his phone in hand and a smirk on his face.

_—_

 

“Gaga, Youngjae hyung just texted about the Gala,” Mark informed, holding his phone like it’s on fire. Mark agreed to go to the Gala and didn’t mind going with Youngjae, seeing as going on business dinners IS part of the deal and he didn’t want to separate Yugyeom and Bambam.

 

Jackson took his phone and looked at the text, and the next thing Mark knew he was vigorously typing.

 

**Mark**

 

_I am, what colour are you wearing? We can match._

 

“JACKSON WANG JIA ER!”

 

The younger gripped the phone and ran away from the wrath of the elder and suddenly they were playing hide and seek. They ran around the house for 5 minutes before they heard a ‘ping!’ Jackson called a temporary truce before looking at the reply:

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Maroon. We can meet up at a boutique and try on suits together if you want._

 

**Mark**

 

_Sure, tell me when and where._

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He suggested to meet up at a boutique to try suits on and I said yes.”

 

Needless to say, in Jackson’s words, “I almost died tonight!”

_—_

 

“Told Mark to meet you at Burberry Gangnam tomorrow at 4pm for a fitting,” Bambam announced nonchalantly.

 

“YOU WHAT?!?!”

 

Bambam casually repeated himself, before shoving kimchi and rice into his mouth.

 

“How did you know about my fitting?”

 

“Honey, I know everything. Just fucking do it man, you have nothing else to lose.”

 

“Not if it feels like you’ve already lost everything,” the elder mumbled.

 

Bambam just looked at him pitifully. _He needs to get laid, fast._

_—_

 

**Burberry Gangnam, 3.55pm**

 

Mark was already waiting outside the shop, feeling too “low-class” for an upscale boutique like this. He figured to just wait for Youngjae to come, at least he feels more comfortable. He decided to go because Jackson literally dragged him here, begging him to at least get himself “an expensive Burberry suit before you both break up”. He had nothing to do anyway, it’s not like he wanted to see Youngjae or anything.

 

The CEO arrived on the dot and was surprised to see Mark standing outside.

 

“H-hi, Mark.”

 

“Hello Mr Choi.”

 

_‘When will he drop that old greeting and call me by my name?’_

 

The both of them were quickly assisted into matching colour suits; Youngjae with a fitted black shirt with a maroon blazer and matching pants, Mark with a fitted maroon shirt, black bowtie and black pants. Once Youngjae was satisfied with both outfits, he instructed Mark to pick out accessories to go with his outfit, “or just anything else that you like.”

The latter looked around the shop and a sleek black wallet caught his eyes, he took one look at the price and quickly put it back. ‘ ** _Who the heck even needs a $650 wallet?_ _My bank balance isn’t even that much._  ** _(Well, his previous bank balance, that is.)_ Although, it’s a really nice wallet.’ Mark sighed and went back to Youngjae empty-handed, not seemingly interested in anything.

 

“I need you to get fitted into a few more suits, for future events,” Youngjae commanded, before the sales assistant brought him back into the large fitting room with a few more suits the CEO picked out.

 

He tried each suit out, going out to show Youngjae how he looked like in it and the latter pin-pointing what he liked or didn’t like, or to alter wherever is too loose for Mark.

 

While the younger was putting on what felt like the 10th suit, Youngjae opened the curtain to his room and stepped in. Mark quickly covered himself with the shirt he’s holding. Thank God he had pants on at least.

 

Somehow either Youngjae grew some balls, or a certain Thai had threatened a certain dog’s life if it’s owner didn’t do anything to his ‘lover’, but the CEO had cornered him and voiced out, “We need to talk. I want to explain things.”

 

“I-I don’t need an explanation,” Mark stuttered back.

 

“JUST LET ME EXPLAIN. If you want to walk away after this, _leave me_ , whatever, be my guest.”

 

He had raised his voice which left Mark a little scared, but he whispered back, “2 minutes.”

 

“I didn’t know about Luke… I really just saw him as friends. I didn’t want to be in a relationship with him, but I might have said something, I didn’t mean to I swear. You’re different though, Mark, really,” Youngjae replied back, “I’m not sure what it is Mark, I’m still figuring it out, I’m sorry.”

 

“So you tell people we’re dating, tell me you love my laugh and how cute I am that you're so glad we met, but you’re still confused about your feelings?”

 

Youngjae, who suddenly expressed better through actions than words,  leaned forward, harshly captured Mark’s lips and pushed him into the wall. Mark naturally kissed back, because he loved kissing Youngjae, it was addicting to him, to say the least. Youngjae unbuttoned both pants and forced the younger's legs around his waist, and the other gladly complied. He pulled away and stuck two fingers in Mark’s mouth to slick it up, before taking it out and sticking into his hole to open it up. He kissed up Mark’s neck while scissoring him up simultaneously, causing the younger to moan at the overwhelming pleasure. Youngjae sucked a little too hard behind Mark’s ear, where he knew was Mark's weakness, leaving a very prominent mark for him to deal with it later.

 

“Hurry up,” Mark breathed out.

 

Youngjae took his fingers out and replaced it with his hard-on, thrusting into Mark as quickly as possible because he was _very, very_ horny and he was missing Mark _very, very_ much. Mark thrusted back, so Youngjae would go in deeper, and soon they were both chasing their own climaxes.

 

“P-please, please…” Mark begged.

 

“What, Mark?”

 

“Touch me, f-fuck, please.”

 

Youngjae took Mark’s dick in his hand and got him off with the same pace he’s thrusting himself into Mark, causing them both to come at the same time, with Mark moaning out the CEO’s name.

 

Once they’ve both calmed down and messily dressed, Youngjae asked, “I’m not confused, I’m just figuring things out. I’ll let you know at the Gala… Just give me time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: no more smut  
> also me: sex in a store sounds amazing
> 
> eeeeeeeppppp i'm going to see the boys in 2 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm internally screaming hfwjkfef
> 
> also, i'm sorry if the story seemed rushed but it's gonna go fast and then back & forth! you'll understand soon enough!! AND, it's ending . yikes. my first big baby is almost fully out :>
> 
> thank you for reading this thus far, i really appreciate it!!!! loads!!!!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	14. Chapter 14

**_3 months later_ **

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

Youngjae was happy that his friends went all out for his 40th, but like every other day for the last few months, he hasn't been in the mood. Mark had left the Gala with his heart, but he didn’t want it back. Life hasn't been the same since then, he was angrier, angstier and overall, a very unhappy person. He wanted Mark back, but the younger had his secretsugar profile deleted and number blocked.

He still kept his promise and continued paying for his education, thank God Mark hasn't anything to stop him, since apparently paying for his education is the only thing he had left of Mark. He hasn't looked for another sugar baby, he doesn't see the point, no one could live up to Mark, nor has he slept with anyone else. All he's done is sleep in Mark’s former room now instead, the latter had taken away everything that day before the older came home. Mark’s departure leaving him to take care of his own bulging problem to the fading smell of Mark’s scent, with the constant wet dreams not helping him with it.

 

Long story short, he was heartbroken, depressed. He may have brought it upon himself, but he couldn't help but think that all this was his fault. If only he wasn't selfish to himself and opened up his heart to explore something with Mark sooner, but maybe he shouldn't have forced himself into something he wasn't ready to get into. What happened wasn’t his fault, but it felt like it is. Either way, Mark was gone now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Mark on the other hand, was living life. His school fees was paid for and he had all this extra money from this awesome new job, not much, just a little more than normal, but it pays for a new Playstation and his favourite games as well! He hadn't even spare a thought for Youngjae every second of the day since he left, never!!

 

That was a lie. As much as he convinced Jackson and himself that he is over Youngjae, he isn't. He misses Youngjae's loud laugh, sincere praises and protective arms, he misses Coco, and to be really honest, he misses Youngjae's friends too, who he managed to befriend in such a short period of time. He definitely missed having _amazing_ sex, but he missed the little moments of Youngjae taking care of him before, during, and after sex much more. When he is not wallowing in his own pity, he's drowning himself in school work and gaming. His job, a waiter at a small diner, is great, but there's only so much he could do to not cry himself to sleep every night (which his roommate hears). He knew it wasn’t his fault this time round, but who could he blame for it if not him?

 

Unknowingly to the American though, Jackson had been saving up money for the cost of the apartment, because he felt bad living off a house that has been paid for by someone Mark left after a short while. And while of course, he hated Youngjae's guts for breaking his best friend’s heart, he was raised to have a great conscience, rather than holding a petty grudge. The HK native worked extra shifts, lived off ramen and for what? To pay back this douchebag because he doesn't wanna owe him anything.

 

Jackson went to Choi & Co. and tirelessly persuaded the people there to let him see Youngjae, and when he finally got to his PA, he was rejected.

 

“Wait no! Tell him it's about Mark, please, he'll listen,” Jackson never wanted to use the Mark card, but he's desperate.

 

With cheque in hand, he entered Youngjae's office with his heart beating out his chest. As he placed his hand on the door handle, he was shocked when it was harshly pulled open from the other side.

 

“ _Mark_? Mark, I’m sorry!" Youngjae started off desperately and when he realized it wasn't the face he was looking for, "Wait you're not Mark."

 

“I’m not, sorry to disappoint.”

 

Youngjae shrugged before inviting him to sit.

 

“The reason I’m here is to repay back the cost you bought our house for, I don’t wanna owe you anything after what you did to Mark. Here’s half of it, I’ll give you the other half within the next few months.”

 

“No, you and Mark don’t have to do this. It’s part of the deal, you both can keep the house with no obligations.”

 

“Nope, this is just me. Mark doesn’t know about it. Again, I don’t want us to owe anything so just take the God-damn money!”

 

“Fine, just give me a moment.”

 

He took the cheque from his hands, stood up, walking towards his desk, and tore it, before dumping it into the bin. Jackson dramatically gasps, “WAE?!”

 

“I don’t need your money, just take the house and GO. Wait, actually no before you leave, can you pass this to Mark please? It’s his birthday present, granted late.” He opened his bottom drawer and took out a bag, labelled 'Burberry'.

 

“No!! What is this?!”

 

“It’s just something he looked like he wanted, so I bought it for him.”

 

“NOOO!!!!!!!," Jackson shouted, "We won’t accept this, I won’t take it on his behalf.”

 

“Take it and give it to him before I sue you for trespassing,” Youngjae threatened.

 

“You can’t do that!”

 

“I can.”

 

 _He can’t_ , but Jackson doesn’t know that, so the latter retreated back home.

_—_

 

“Don’t kill me please,” Jackson begged the moment he stepped into the apartment.

 

“What the heck did you do now?” Mark sighed.

 

“Iwentoseeyoursugardaddytogivehimmoneybackandnowimbackwithapresentforyou.”

 

“What?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Jackson slowly admitted, “I tried to repay your ex-sugar daddy back for the house so we won’t owe him anything and came back with a birthday present for you.”

 

Mark tries really hard not to castrate the younger now, although he made a mental note to start looking up on how he could get away with murder. He took the bag Jackson had in his hands harshly and opened it.

 

**_Holy shit, it’s the $650 wallet he wanted._ **

Inside it, there was a note;

 

**_Dear Yien,_ **

 

_**Happy 21st Birthday! I’m sorry I fucked everything up for the both of us, and I’m sorry I couldn’t work us out. Take this wallet as an apology gift and if you need any help, I’ll be glad to be of service, FOC. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.** _

 

**_Ars_ **

 

 _(P.S. Here’s_ a photo of Coco.)

 

Mark is glad Jackson left the room and gave him his own space, because the many pieces of tape he had messily placed around his broken heart had all suddenly come off, and he wasn’t crying, but he was very close to it. Mark didn't realise how much Youngjae's lack of presence had affected him until now. He missed Youngjae, he missed his company, the love that they both shared with each other, the comfort and the protection he gave him.

 

_What happened was not his fault this time round, but it happened at the wrong place and definitely, the wrong time._

 

Mark felt vulnerable now. He kept telling himself that he could live without Youngjae, but _deep inside_ , he knew he couldn't, _**and**_ he didn't want to, not if he could help it. He took out his phone, and unblocked the CEO’s contact, _just a thank you won’t hurt_.

 

**Mark**

 

_Hi, it’s Mark. Thanks for the wallet, but I'll have to return it because I simply can’t accept it. I’ll pass it to Rebecca when I pass by your house by the end of the week._

 

He received a reply almost instantly.

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Why don’t you pass it back to me directly?  Just as friends, I promise. We can have lunch together sometime soon, my treat._

 

**Mark**

 

_Oh okay. Yeah, um, I’m free tomorrow._

 

Shit, did that seem desperate?

 

**Youngjae**

 

_Tomorrow's perfect, I’ll pick you up at 1pm._

_—_

 

Mark and Youngjae were both currently sitting at some fancy French restaurant, and Mark didn’t know what he ordered, but it sounded good, so he hoped it’s something he actually eats. The CEO looked stunning as always, and seeing him made his heart a little fuller. Even if it's just sitting opposite him like this in a restaurant, Mark could feel the comfort and protection Youngjae brought, his sunny aura radiating into his rather dull life.

 

“So how’s life?” Youngjae attempted to break the silence.

 

“I’m surviving.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“How’s Coco?”

 

“She’s great yeah, I’m planning to get another dog for her to play with. She’s lonely all the time now, and there’s only so much company she can get from the helpers.”

 

“Oh you don’t take her out on walks anymore?”

 

“Not ever since you left, no," Youngjae stopped like he didn't mean to say that, "I’ve only been playing with her a little bit indoors but other than that, I’m stuck in the office all day.”

 

“Have you been sleeping well then?” Mark worried. 

 

Chuckling, Youngjae replied, “No, I sleep in the office sometimes. I’ve got myself a wardrobe to accommodate me as well.”

 

“What?!" Mark scolded, "That’s not very healthy, to be in the office all day. You can work from home too you know, if you’re too tired.”

 

“I don’t come back to the mansion as often anymore, my office felt much more like home more than the mansion since -.” _You left._

 

**Cue the inevitable awkward silence.**

 

 

_“I want you to come back to me.” “I want to be with you again.”_

 

And that’s how they ended up in the back of Youngjae’s car making out, full of love and desperation. They had missed each other emotionally and physically, there was not one second they both wanted to spend apart from each other from then on. When they returned to the mansion, Coco greeted them very excitedly, seeing her second dad come back after he had been missing for so long! Rebecca also came out and greeted Mark, “Welcome back.” They didn’t have sex that night, neither of them were in the mood, they were just glad they had each other back in their arms.

 

 _“I missed you, I’m so sorry.”_ Youngjae whispered.

 

_“It’s okay, I missed you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof long chapter today!!! gah, it's ending next chapter ;(
> 
> i felt like i over-italicized this one kjdkhsjd BUT what do you think happened at the Gala that they didn't end up together?!
> 
> anyway, eyes on you in sg was great!!! it was surreal, but the security ruined it for me. youngjae was sick though :( but still sang really well! i got emotional during their ending ments, i'm so, so proud of all 7 of them!! which it'd would have been in much better circumstances but OH WELLS.
> 
> thank you, THANK YOU for reading thus far, it really means a lot to me, really!! 
> 
> please do talk to me on twitter (if you wanna, I REALLY WANT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS!!!!): [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	15. Chapter 15

**THROWBACK:** **GALA**

 

When Mark walked in, he could feel a lot of eyes on him, naturally making him feel insecure. The second he tenses up, Youngjae notices and moved his arm to his waist, in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“Come on,” Youngjae guided them to the bar, “The rest will be here soon.” Mark nodded.

 

The rest of the night was mediocre, it was mostly Mark just sticking by Youngjae while he talked business. The younger was just waiting for Youngjae’s decision, _he wanted, no, needed to know_ and the latter could tell, hence, soon pulling him aside to talk. They were both standing under the stairs, only making Youngjae visible to the people walking past.

 

“The past couple of months, they changed my life. At first, I couldn’t tell whether it was just infatuation, or love. I honestly thought it was the first one at first, but when you moved on, God, I hated it. I hated that I was apart from you, I hated every second I was without you. Then, I realised, I would have done or given anything to make you happy, no matter what. I had a bad time expressing it, I know, but I’m going to try. I would give you the whole world if I could, Mark. I’m sorry about Luke, I wasn’t thinking, I was immature, I was just looking for fun. I seeked forgiveness from him though, I went to visit his grave the other day. Mark, what I’m trying to say is, I would never do to you like what I did to Luke…” Youngjae took a deep breath.

 

**_“Hyung, are you in love with Mark?”_ **

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

“Mark, I’m in love with you. I want to give you everything that you need and want, and I am willing to take everything you’re willing to take. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in any way I can have you. I want to love you, as long as you allow me to. Mark Yien Tuan, will you be my boyfriend?” Youngjae confessed.

 

_“Hey Youngjae! Where’s the slut you’ve been talking about?”_

 

_**FUCK.** _

 

** [2.5 months later] **

 

There was a knock on the door, then two. Mark tries to ignore it, it was probably a salesman but whoever it was, they were very persistent. He reluctantly stood up and opened the door.

 

 _Oh._ _It’s you._

 

“Hi, before you slam the door in my face or something, I need to explain myself. I’m Youngjae’s brother, Younghyun, and I’m absolutely sorry.” The man started.

 

Mark had invited him and even prepared a drink for him, even though he had single-handedly ruined what could have been a promising relationship.

 

“I’m deeply sorry for what I said, and I’m also very sorry I couldn’t come earlier. I had work after the Gala, and it took awhile for me to come looking for you when all my brother did was scream at me. I managed to get your address from one of his friends, Bam? Is it? Who looked like he wanted to kill me, but I had to come,” Younghyun said in one breath.

 

“Why?” Mark asked.

 

“When you left… at the Gala. God, I’ve never seen my brother so upset, so heartbroken. I knew I screwed up, big time. He told me about you when you both first met, how he met a guy, and _your arrangement_. But I didn’t know he had fallen for you, he usually brings one-time dates, which usually ends as a one-night-stand so I usually call them that. Not a great description word, I know. I’m that kind of person, saying things that I don’t mean or think twice about,” the brother continued explaining.

 

“Guess it runs in the family.”

 

Ignoring that, Younghyun continued, “Anyway, after you left and blocked him off, he was miserable. We were so close, but after that, after I called you what I shouldn’t, you should’ve seen the hatred in his eyes. Did you know he took off work for a month? The whole family got worried, and he kept on saying it’s my fault. My own family started to despise what I did. I know it is my fault, that’s why I came by to apologise. I didn’t mean to call you a _slut_ , granted I didn’t see you standing there, I wouldn’t have said it if you were there. But nonetheless, I shouldn’t have said it at all, and I’m sorry. There’s no excuse or reason to justify what I said. My brother hates me, and I can live with that. But you guys get together, I promise not to show my face at all at family events or dinners.”

 

_Wow, okay._

 

"I've never seen him so devastated, so heartbroken. He loves you a lot. I could tell, even when he threatened to throw anything sharp or heavy at me. When he's not throwing things at me, he cries himself in his room about you. The walls aren't thick, you know? Even Becks told me that she has never seen him so different, good different, until he met you. I concluded that you mean a lot to me in more ways than one. Again, I’m so, so sorry. And I would appreciate it if you gave my brother a second chance, he deserves it."

 

**PRESENT**

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Hi…”

 

“Let’s get breakfast.”

 

The younger nodded and followed the elder into the dining room, where they waited for their food in silence. When the food came, they had small talk, catching up with each other, for the 3 months they were apart.

 

“I need to explain and apologize… again.”

 

“You don’t have to, your brother already did.” Mark said.

 

"That _bastard_ came to you?!” Youngjae fumed.

 

“Relax, he came to my house and explained everything," Mark held out his hand to put it over Youngjae's, "It’s not your fault baby, I know that.”

 

Youngjae stood there in shock, and started sobbing. He was so relieved, he didn’t want to lose Mark again but wait -

 

“Do you want still want to be with me? Even after what happened?”

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to, yeah?” Mark stood up, walked over to Youngjae and sat on his lap.

 

_“We’re in this together now, you and I and nothing else.”_

 

 

 

**_Bonus:_ **

 

"Babeeeee, have you seen Coco?" Youngjae whined, putting his suitcase down on the floor and laid face down onto their bed.

 

"Yeah, I think she's with one of the staff for her walk. Why?"

 

"I miss her and I want to cuddle her!!"

 

"And you don't want to cuddle with me?" Mark sulked, looking away.

 

"I want to cuddle something small and soft. And you're boney," Youngjae complained.

 

" _Wow_." Mark wasn't insulted, but he acted like he was.

 ~

 

"Babe, have you seen my razor? I can't find it!!" Youngjae whined, for the umpteenth time that night.

 

"I don't know, why don't you ask Coco to find it?" Mark snarked, and to make things even sweeter, "I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight." He got up and quickly ran to his old room, when he was just a sugar baby, and not Youngjae's -

 

"Baby... why aren't you sleeping in our room tonight? Are you upset that I want Coco and not you?" Youngjae asked, soon appearing at the door of Mark's old room.

 

 _Of course_ , Mark ignores him, it's all part of the act and he needed to keep it up. 

 

"BABYYYYYYY," Youngjae tried to get his attention by laying on top of him, "Okay, I'm sorry. I want you now."

 

"It doesn't work that way," Mark mumbled. Hearing that, Youngjae started peppering kisses, starting from the neck, jaw, cheeks and lastly the lips, when Mark eventually gave in, because again, he loved!!! Youngjae's!!! kisses!! And could never get enough of those plush, soft lips and how his kisses was not hard, but not soft either, which constantly leaves him wanting more.

 

"Ugh, okay fine. I'll sleep in our room," Mark gave in, obviously. The CEO giggled but refused to get up, "My Mark-eu is comfortable~"

 

"I love this," Youngjae took Mark's left hand and held it, specifically singling out the ring finger, where a simple, custom-made ring could now be seen. The 'custom-made' part was their initials engraved on the inner part of the ring, and only the two of them knew that.

 

_Youngjae had proposed to Mark 6 months after they got back together, and the younger instantly said yes, yes, YES! They couldn't stay apart from each other too long ever since they reunited, and Youngjae had wanted to make Mark his, legally and fast. Ironically enough, they had no plans marrying anytime soon, but they knew they would eventually._

_'My soulmate,' Youngjae had whispered to him after the proposal, before he pulled Mark to his lap for a quick one in the car while on the way home._

 

"Do you think we should get another dog for Coco? She needs a friend," Youngjae suggested, still lying on top of Mark.

 

"I was thinking..."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't get mad."

 

"I never get mad at you, you know that."

 

"I was thinking... we should get a child instead, like a human being..." Mark clarified.

 

"You want to raise a child? Together, with me?"

 

"Yeah... only if you want to though!"

 

"God, Mark, anything you want, I'd do it too. I want everything with you."

 

"Always?"

 

_"Forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S DONE ㅠㅠ 
> 
> a little special thanks to Ellie for occasionally proof-reading the fic, despite her not reading hyung x maknae line pairings & S (who doesn't even like GOT7), for enduring through my writing and imagination and reading through the whole thing!
> 
> this markjae fic is literally my baby, and i'm so happy to be able to go through writing this entire story to feed my soul (there is a dire lack of markjae fics hmm?) ALSO, DID ANYONE SEE THEM ON THE TEASER PICTURE TODAY FWJEKHJRFFIEFERF 
> 
> GOT7's comeback has just been announced to be in September, so I'm excited for that!
> 
> AGAIN, thank you all for reading, especially those who have been there since the start with me~ It means a lot to me that they are people reading and leaving kudos/comments o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> currently, i have like 15> pre-written fics & I'm just slowly putting them out for now. My current ones are Rainy and The Wang-Choi Household, but I've written JJP, Youngbam, Yugjae & 2Young ones so if you wanna check it out, just click on my profile! (self-promo lol)
> 
> I also have a markjae social media au going on currently on my twt: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)
> 
> i love making new friends & mutuals too so please do hmu if you wanna!
> 
> ok thank you so much again and see you soon ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡ 
> 
> (i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart) if you don't have twt!)


End file.
